


all we did was kiss, on my grave i swear

by GUNDHAMC0RE



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Autistic Tanaka Gundham, Fluff and Angst, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Literal Sleeping Together, Napping, Nonbinary Tanaka Gundham, Other, Slow Burn, and he's kind of mean at the beginning but he'll get better i promise, kinfics go brr, kuzuryu is a tsundere, sonia & peko are the hype men, what the fuck these bitches gay !! good for them good for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUNDHAMC0RE/pseuds/GUNDHAMC0RE
Summary: tanaka & kuzuryu catch feelings
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind & Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 41
Kudos: 50





	1. you know i have loved you since the flood

Gundham Tanaka was used to being alone. There was nothing to gain from being friendly towards those of such a low status. Humans - they were a curious bunch. The way they went about life was peculiar. 

Many would willingly destroy their mortal forms, injecting toxins into their bodies for sport. Others would use their kind as an example, mocking and sneering at them in front of a crowd. 

Tanaka learned that it would be better not to engage with humans. Those creatures would never understand someone like them. After all, they were unfeeling beings with no empathy in their hearts.

There was no way they’d let themself grow close to a human.

\--

“Okay, class! Time for lunch,” Miss Yukizome announced. The group of students lets out a sigh of relief. Tanaka groaned quietly to themself, collecting their things off of their desk. 

“Tanaka!” a female voice called from next to them. It was none other than their friend Sonia Nevermind. The breeder turned to her, nodding in acknowledgment. 

“Greetings, She-Cat. Is there something you require from me?” 

Sonia giggled and shook her head. “No, I don’t. Unless sitting together for lunch is too much of a request?” 

The breeder blushed, feeling a bit silly. “If you insist,” they replied. “I have no duties to attend to today.” 

“Wonderful!” the girl clapped her hands together gently. “Come, I have found a great spot for us to rest.”

“Allow me to collect my daily bread, and I will meet you there.” 

Tanaka retrieved their lunch box from their locker in the back of the classroom. It was nothing fancy, a simple bento box. California rolls with tofu crab meat, mochi, and strawberries (which were also a treat for the devas). They began walking towards the spot they agreed to meet Sonia.

\--

The breeder walked alongside the walls of the school, their lunchbox in hand. The devas peeked their head out from their home in their scarf, chittering happily. Tanaka smiled, petting their companions on the head with their free hand. They reached down into their pocket and gave each of them a sunflower seed, which the hamsters gladly accepted. They were about to turn the corner when all of a sudden,

“Fuck!” 

They heard that. 

Tanaka was startled at the sudden outburst and looked for the source of the noise. Between the two buildings of the main course was none other than Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, super high-school-level yakuza. His fist was bruised and bloodied. The bricks in front of him were no better. 

It was none of their business. It would be better not to involve themself in human affairs. They began turning away-

“Hey, asshole, you spying on me or something?”

Tanaka froze. 

_Shit._

They turned back around, facing the other. “No, I was not. I was traveling to my destination to consume my packaged sustenance.”

The yakuza scoffed. “You don’t have any friends, do you?” 

Tanaka blinked, crossing their arms. The devas looked at them with concern. “I am of no need for something so trivial. The Overlord of Ice has no use for an affinity with a human,” they responded.

“You’re a freak,” Kuzuryu commented. “Whatever, get out of here. Leave me be.”

“Very well.” 

Tanaka ate by themself that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you made it to the end !
> 
> thanks to my friend book for their help on this story xoxo ur poggers epic
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated


	2. one last kiss, i love you like an alcoholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuyuhiko's chapter

Kuzuryu inhaled sharply, staring down at his bloody wrist. The rubbing alcohol oozed over his pale skin, the wounds stinging like bees.

Soon enough, the pain washed away; he wrapped his knuckles tightly with bandage wrap. The Yakuza rose from his seat on top of the toilet lid and stared at himself in the mirror. A single thought had been repeating in his mind over and over, but he had decided to ignore it. 

It's not important, right?

The pitiful expression on the breeder's face flashed every time he closed his eyes. He clenched his teeth, glaring daggers at his reflection. 

_It didn't matter. They didn’t care. It wasn’t even that mean. Even so, my words don't mean that much to them._

“Why do I even care,” He muttered, rubbing his eyes. “that freak means nothin’ to me...”

Kuzuryu uncrossed his arms. If it meant nothing to him, why did he want to apologize so bad? Why did the urge to let them know his words weren’t true gnawing at him every second?

He shook the thought away, turning the bathroom light off and heading to bed.

\--

Kuzuryu cursed, running- _sprinting_ to Hope's Peak Academy. With his luck, he had woken up late, and it was raining. He thought he was too good for umbrellas, as well. It’s just rain, right?

He eventually made it to his school, placing his hands on his knees and panting. Not watching his step, he slid forward on the slick grass. He braced himself to fall face first, but to his surprise, a tight grip was wrapped around his arm, halting his fall. 

"Eh? The fuck..?" He mumbled to himself, opening his eyes to meet the one and only. 

"You should watch where you are going next time, fool. Do not be the cause of your fate,"

They held an umbrella over the two of them, their grip still on his arm. 

Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth. "Get the hell off me! You think I’m a fucking kid? I can handle a fall like that." He spat, yanking his arm back and stepping out from under the umbrella. 

"I never uttered such words-"

Kuzuryu crossed his arms. And without noticing, an apology almost passed his lips. "I'm s-"

He closed his mouth, tensing up. "I’m so fucking pissed at you! Maybe you should shut the fuck up and mind your own business, edgelord." The Yakuza turned around, walking into the school building. 

\-- 

The first few hours of school were a blur for Kuzuryu. He was too distracted by his headache and constant sneezes to pay attention to Miss Yukizome‘s cheerful attitude. But, unfortunately, she was paying attention to him. 

"Kuzuryu, you should go to the nurse's office ya know! You’ve been sneezing this whole class." She commented, causing everyone to glance towards him. 

"Nurses office? The fuck do you think I am, some sick kid? I can take care of myself. It’s probably just some fuckin' cold." He replied, closing his eyes. 

"That wasn’t a request, young man. It was a demand. Go to the nurse's office, now!" She smiled, basically shoving him out of the classroom. 

Kuzuryu scoffed, sneezing once more and heading towards the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated


	3. see them starving at their feet, 'cause they cant get enough to eat from god

Lunchtime rolled around again, and Tanaka noticed that Kuzuryu still hadn’t returned to the classroom. They were starting to get worried. They stood up and walked over to their teacher. Before they even got a chance to tap her on the shoulder, she turned around. The breeder nearly jumped out of their skin.

“Tanaka! What’s up? Do you need something?” she asked cheerfully. 

“Yes,” the breeder replied, respectfully bowing. “I came to you to inquire if I am permitted to visit the Fearsome One in his hospice.” 

Yukizome chuckled and nodded, motioning for her student to rise. “Yes, it’s okay to go visit him. Be sure to wash your hands afterward. Make sure to be back before the period ends, alright?”

Tanaka nodded and left the classroom at Miss Yukizome’s dismissal. 

They walked to the infirmary, where they saw Kuzuryu bedridden in the cot. They assumed that Mikan had already tended to the Yakuza’s ailments, since she wasn’t there.

“Greetings, tiny warrior,” they said upon entering. “I have come to verify that you are recovering well.”

Kuzuryu looked over at them with a curious glance. “Huh? What’re you doing here? And who the hell are you callin’ ‘tiny’?!” he sat up in the cot, raising a fist at the other. Though, he was weaker than a newborn puppy.

Tanaka said beside his bed, placing a bento box that they had made for him on the table. “I prepared cuisine for your recuperation. This should aid in the process, though I am certain that the medic has already healed your affliction,”

Kuzuryu blinked and looked at the box on the table. “You made that for me?” he muttered. 

“Yes. It has healing agents in it. I ensured that the flavor was to a mortal’s liking,”

The Yakuza scoffed and turned away, his face flushing a light pink. “Whatever. You didn’t have to do that, you know? Don’t be stupid - we’re not friends.”

Tanaka nodded, smiling a bit to themself. “That’s alright. I wish you the best on your convalescence.” they rose to their feet and walked back to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter, but important nonetheless


	4. you are a monster from hell

Fuyuhiko hesitantly took a bite of the food prepared for him. He mentally cursed at himself. He was certain that Tanaka had just poisoned him - or at least did  _ something  _ to the food. But, to his surprise, the meal was harmless. 

He slowly ate the food, exhaling. 

What did all of this mean? Why the hell would they spend time making a meal, specifically for him? It was all so confusing. 

Just what the hell were they planning? Whatever it was, Fuyuhiko remained suspicious. 

After arguing (yelling at her until she cried) with Mikan for a while, she finally said that he could go home. He gathered his belongings, throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking out. 

Kuzuryu left the building, spotting Sonia and Tanaka sitting on a bench. 

He raised an eyebrow. 

_ Are they dating or something? Pfft, takes a loser to love a loser, huh? _

Kuzuryu grinned at his comments, before realizing he had been staring at the two for a bit now. Once Gundham had looked up and caught him in the act, Kuzuryu tensed up and turned away.

On his way home, he spotted Pekoyama in the alleyway they usually met. 

“The fuck are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come here anymore,” he whisper-shouted. 

“Ah- My apologies, young master, but— I had overheard a conversation between Tanaka and Sonia. They were speaking of you.” Peko whispered back in her monotone voice. 

“M-Me? What the fuck were they talking about?” Pekoyama now had Kuzuryu's full attention. 

“Something about you- ‘not liking them.' Tanaka seemed a bit upset, which is unusual for them. Tell me, do you have feelings for them?” Peko looked down at the gangster. 

“Feelings?! The hell are you going on about? I don’t trust that motherfucker as far as I can throw them, let alone ‘have feelings’ for them!” he shouted. “besides, they’re dating Sonia or something...” He muttered the last bit, placing his arms by his sides. 

Pekoyama nodded. “Understood. I shall remove her, then.” The swordswoman stated as if she had not just said she was going to kill someone. 

“The fuck?! Remove?! Peko, have you lost your dammed mind?” Fuyuhiko yelled, raising a fist, before calming down. 

“Your desires are my command. I am your to-"

“Shut the fuck up, would you? I told you to cut that bullshit out when we got here, didn’t I? We don’t know each other anymore. We’re nothing but strangers,” The Yakuza declared, turning around, “and, stay out of my business, would ya?”

He quietly left, making his way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hype man peko gamer moment !!!


	5. thanks for the memories, even if they weren't so great

Tanaka sat down next to Sonia, neatly crossing their legs. “My apologies for not arriving at our meeting of yore, my Dark Queen,” they began. “I was caught in a quarrel with one of our classmates.” 

Sonia nodded, smiling at the breeder. “Don’t worry, Tanaka. I understand,” she assured. “Besides, Aka- oh, excuse me… Owari was there before I arrived. The two of us ate lunch together.” 

“So you were not on your lonesome, that is good. I was fearful of you being in solitude.” 

The princess giggled happily. “Yes, it was quite fun. But tell me Tanaka, who were you arguing with? Was it Souda?”

Tanaka grimaced at the mention of the mechanic. “No, it was not the Sharp-Toothed One…” they replied. They looked away, crossing their arms. “It was Kuzuryu.”

“Kuzuryu? Oh! Is that not the boy you’re fond of?” 

“Wh-what?!” Tanaka flushed bright red. “What could lead you to such a ludicrous assumption, Ruler of Nations?!” 

Sonia rolled her eyes and set a hand on the other’s shoulder. “I am a woman, so I have a keen eye for things like that,” she explained. “Yesterday, you visited him in the nurse’s office. You brought him a gift, yes?” 

Tanaka blinked in shock. How could Sonia have seen..? They had no time to worry about that now. “Yes, I brought the Dreadful Hellhound a rehabilitation offering. I do not see how that equates to me being enamored by him.”

“You’ve only known him for a couple of days now. You wouldn’t let me address you casually until we were a month into our friendship, Tanaka…” 

There was silence for a moment.

A sigh came from the breeder. “I am not sure why he doesn’t like me,” they looked away and pouted. They were truly upset by this. “I am certain that I did not do anything ill-willed…” 

Sonia chuckled and patted Tanaka’s shoulder once more. “I’m sure that you didn’t. It may take time for him to warm up is all.”

Tanaka nodded and looked up from their lap, and saw the man in question looking over at them. They blinked and waved at Kuzuryu, but by the time they raised their hand, he was gone.

\--

“Thank you for hanging out with me today, Gundham-kun! I had fun.” Sonia said, opening her front door. Tanaka stood at the end of the porch, nodding. 

“Of course,” they replied. “It was a pleasure to be of some company.”

Sonia walked back down the steps, standing in front of them. “Is it alright if I give you a hug?” she asked hesitantly, spreading her arms a bit. Tanaka tensed a bit, shaking their head. 

“No, I do not want you exposed to the poisons my skin secretes…” they declined, stepping back. Defeated, the princess nodded solemnly. 

“I understand. Well, have a good night!” she smiled and walked back to her door, waving goodbye.

“Sleep well, She-Cat. I shall see you on the morrow.” 

As their friend shut the door, they let out a sigh. Tanaka shoved their hands in their coat pockets, beginning their venture back to their home. 

They walked along the sidewalk, their boots clicking against the cold pavement. The air smelled of freshly mowed grass and cigarettes. 

They stared up at the sky, and the stars twinkled against the void that stretched across humanity. 

Sometimes, they wondered what would happen if they had been placed on a separate realm. Would they still be the same? Would life be better?

They had a happy enough childhood. They were ever-grateful for their mother. But they couldn’t help but ponder that if everything was perfect, maybe things would’ve been different.

Maybe if they’d turned out different, Kuzuryu would like them...

They shook those questions from their mind. Becoming acquainted with mortals was foolish. They settled on that sentiment as they opened their front door.

Another night, spent alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont really have much to say,, but platonic sondam has my heart 
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated, as always


	6. oh, ana, i'll love you still. you are the angel that i couldn't kill

Kuzuryu groaned, laying his forehead straight onto his desk. Yukizome had recently announced a project of ‘learning about each other’ or something along those lines. Fuyuhiko wouldn’t know, he wasn’t paying attention. The only thing he knew is that he was partnered with the last person he wanted to be with. 

Gundham Tanaka. 

He glared at the other as they approached his desk. “Out of all fuckin people,” The Yakuza muttered, burying his face into his hands. 

“It seems we do not have much of a choice, do we? Unless you wish to fail.” Tanaka replied, ignoring the snarky remarks from the gangster.

“Tch, whatever,” He crossed his arms. Fuyuhiko would usually fire back, but he decided not to. The reason was unknown. 

After a long moment of silence, the Yakuza had torn the corner of a piece of paper, jotting his phone number down. 

“Be at my house by 5. You better not think we’re friends or some stupid shit because of this, this is only so I don’t fail.” Fuyuhiko gathered his things, swiftly leaving as the bell rang. 

  
  


4:50.

Fuyuhiko didn’t expect them to be there on time, let alone 10 minutes early. Of course, he hadn’t prepared, he looked a mess. His blazer was thrown somewhere on his room floor, and his tie was untied, hanging around his neck. 

Either way, he had no choice but to open the door for his guest. 

“Good. You’re early.” He crossed his arms, opening the door further to allow the breeder to walk in.

“You underestimate my ability to arrive when summoned?” Tanaka removed their shoes, awkwardly stepping in. 

“No fuck. Now, what’s this project even about?” Fuyuhiko led them to his room, closing the door behind him and sitting criss-cross on the floor. 

“As expected of a low-life such as yourself, you were not attentive during our period of instruction…Our mentor commanded us to acquire knowledge of our companion’s general nature. Or, in layman’s terms - ‘fun facts,’” Tanaka crossed their arms, stiffly standing by the door. 

“Fuck. Just say- my favorite color is orange, I hate sweets, and I,” He ran his fingers through his short hair, thinking of something random, “I’m an only child.”

Tanaka scoffed. “Are any of those words veracious?”

Fuyuhiko smirked. “Nah, they were all lies, but Yukizome doesn’t have to know that.”

Gundham tapped their foot to the floor, sighing. “So, you dislike the color orange, you are fond of sweets, and you have at least one other sibling. Correct?”

The Yakuza clenched his teeth. “The fuck? Just use the fake ones, dumbass. You’re even more stupid then I thought if you think I’m gonna tell you my whole life story for some fuckin project.”

  
  


The breeder sat in silence. “You insist on no one knowing anything of you or getting close to you. Why is that?”

Fuyuhiko glared daggers at them. “Why the fuck do you care?! You think we’re friends now because of some silly fucking project?”

“I am of no need for affiliation with humans... I am just curious as to why you isolate yourself from everyone. My inquiries have nothing to do with the project.”

“Why?! So you can fucking screw me over? Sabotage me? You’re not fuckin slick, I see right through your shitty plan.”

Tanaka froze, before nodding. “I see,”

“You don’t see anything. And you never fucking will. We’ll never be friends. You’re lucky I haven’t kicked you out of my house yet, bastard.” He hissed through his teeth.

“Yet you have failed to do so. You insist that you feel nothing but hatred towards me, however, you lack truth to your word. If you truly wish for me to exit your realm, why have you not dismissed me yet?”

Fuyuhiko remained silent. “.. Doesn’t matter. Write some shit about yourself so we don’t fucking fail.”

Tanaka looked at the other for a moment, then took out a sheet of paper from their bag. “Erm…” they tapped their pen against their chin.

“I am quite fond of animals, the color purple is pleasing to me, and I pass the time by indulging in witchcraft and wizardry.” they wrote down their words as they said them, then handed the paper to the other. “And, all of what I say is true.” 

Fuyuhiko listened carefully, before shifting his gaze towards the piece of paper. He sighed, harshly throwing his tie at the door out of pure rage. Fuyuhiko muttered profanity as he angrily wrote. His list consisted of;

  * _I enjoy cookies._
  * _I like darker colors. Like black, and purple._
  * _I have one other sibling, and her name is Natsumi._



His handwriting was surprisingly neat and well-spaced. Fuyuhiko slammed his pencil on the ground, crossing his arms. 

“Don't go thinking you know all about me, now.”

Gundham read over his response, smiling a bit. They had one thing in common so far (besides being ultimates). They quickly shook their expression and nodded, setting the notebook paper between them. 

“Now then, all we have left is to complete this worksheet the Bearer of Knowledge assigned for us, and nevermore will we have to cross paths.” Tanaka retrieved the said paper from their bag and set it in front of themself.

Kuzuryu frowned at those last few words. Why did that make his heartache? 

“Tch.. we  _ have _ to cross paths again, dumbass. We go to the same school.” The gangster replied, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, refusing to do said worksheet.

Tanaka hummed, shrugging. “Well, you do not have to speak to me,” they noted, shifting their position from sitting cross-legged to on their knees. They continued to write, their lettering wasn’t sloppy, but it wasn’t neat either. 

“You’ve made it quite clear that you despise my presence. I do not wish to be a nuisance, so to save you the trouble, I will steer clear of your way.” The breeder sounded melancholic upon finishing that sentence, albeit subtle. After all, what a fool they were to think that anyone would like them. Sonia was the only one who tolerated them… but she had better friends than them. Not only does Souda rue the day their walks of life intertwine, but Kuzuryu as well. 

“Jeez.. stop actin like you’re hurt. Isn’t it the other way around? Unless you think I’m fucking dumb. I don’t know  _ why _ you’re playing friendly and shit, but I’m not falling for your little guilt trip.” Fuyuhiko opened one eye, looking over at them.

“Guilt trip..?” they parroted. “You believe I am being friendly to manipulate you,” 

“I know that’s what you’re doing, dumbass.” Fuyuhikos voice was quiet, as he stared at the floor. “But I don’t know why you chose me out of all people to fuck with.” 

Tanaka looked at him for a moment, before nodding knowingly. “I see,” they replied, setting their hands on their knees. 

“Well, if it encourages you to trust a cretin such as myself, I’d like to reassure you that was not the goal of my actions. Truly, I wish for us to be…” they took a breath, then made eye contact with the Yakuza. “Friends, perhaps?”

Fuyuhiko stared at them for a moment, before quickly looking away. 

“And how do I know you’re not lying? Aren’t I just some ‘low-life’ to you? None of your logic makes sense, dumbass.” The Yakuza crossed his arms. He wasn’t going to believe them that easily, no matter how bad he wanted to.

“I, Gundham Tanaka, do not tell lies. I have no use in feeding falsehoods to you. All humans are beneath me, however, I am quite fond of you. I will not hold it against you if you decide to decline my offer for an alliance, however...” 

Kuzuryu was puzzled. 

“Why are you so ‘fond’ of me? You barely fuckin know me, and I’ve been nothing but an ass to you the 3 days you have. So why’re you so set on befriending me?”

He looked over at them, a stern look on his face.

“Truly, I do not know,” they admitted, turning their head away. “You simply fascinate me, I suppose.” Tanaka felt their cheeks heat up and they sunk a little bit into their scarf. 

“You’ve been unkind to me, but I do not believe that is your true nature. I think that truly, you are a benign spirit.”

The gangster blushed a bit as well, an angry look on his face. 

“Whatever. If you’re that desperate then I’ll be your ‘friend’... or whatever..” Fuyuhiko sighed, glancing over at them for a bit only to look away just as quickly. 

Tanaka looked over at him and blinked. “You accept my proposal for acquaintanceship?” 

“Tch.. don’t say it like that. It’s not that big of a deal,”

Tanaka smiled a bit and nodded. “Very well, then. If you do not approve of the term acquaintanceship, would you prefer ‘friends,’ instead?”

He hesitantly nodded, thinking he was going to regret this decision. “Sure..”

Excitedly, Tanaka clapped their hands. “Wonderful! I am honored to call you a friend. Does this mean we can address each other casually? Are we on a first-name basis?” 

“Tch- You act like I care... it's whatever. It’s not that big of a deal.. stop acting like I just proposed to you,”

Gundham tapped their chin. “Well, from what I recall, friends call each other ‘kun,’ if that’s correct? Would you be alright if I called you ‘Kuzuryu-kun?’ or, we could even give each other nicknames. That is what friends do, too!”

“God- Why do you always have to be so formal? Just- call me Fuyuhiko.” He sighed, looking over at them.

“In that case,” Tanaka set their hands in their lap. “You may call me Gundham. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Seriously— stop with the formal bullshit. I’ll kick you out if you keep that up.” Fuyuhiko grinned, flicking their forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let them be gay


	7. make me behave like an animal

Suddenly, Fuyuhiko jumped up, his heart dropping at the sound of thunder rumbling. It had been raining a lot this week, and he hated it. The Yakuza prayed Tanaka didn't notice. 

Tanaka was too busy pretending not to be scared of the loud rumbling of thunder as well to notice Kuzuryu. They instinctively covered their ears, before playing it off as trying to put their hair back in place. They set their water bottle down on the coaster on the coffee table, noticing the wet spot on their bandage. 

“Ah, jeez,” they muttered to themself. “I should’ve taken precaution and worn the waterproof one today,” 

Desperate to distract himself, Kuzuryu stood up. “Come, we can change it. I have some bandages in my bathroom cabinet.” Kuzuryu offered.

They looked over and felt their cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “No, it’s alright. I’ll ensure that I tend to my wounds carefully tonight.”

“I won’t touch you, I promise. You can do it yourself. I’m sure wearing that thing like that is uncomfortable, anyways.” Fuyuhiko insisted.

Tanaka felt a bit relieved, before nodding. “Very well,” they replied. “That is very kind of you.”

“I-I’m not kind, dumbass. I’m not offering for you, anyone would be uncomfortable with that,” He closed his eyes.

“It’s not uncomfortable,” they replied. “when it gets wet, the wounds could get infected is all. It is similar to wearing a glove.” 

“You say that like it makes it any better. Please, c'mon. You don’t  _ want  _ them to get infected, do you?” Fuyuhiko led the breeder to the rather large bathroom, opening a cabinet and pulling the first-aid kit out.

  
  


Tanaka followed behind, beginning to unwrap the bandage from their arm. They sighed, setting the gauze down on the sink counter. Their arm was scarred from years of training animals - bites and scratches ran up and down their skin. The arm was paler than the rest of their body. Most of the wounds were faded; the more recent ones lied on their hand and wrist. Deep bites from a canine left behind welts.

Embarrassed by their affliction, they grumbled and looked away. It was an unruly sight to see, they dare not let anyone see it. 

“Tiny Warrior, do you perhaps own isopropyl disinfectant? It is the most efficient way to dress my wounds.”

Kuzuryu watched in awe, his eyes lighting up. With his hand ghosting over their arm, he held back from touching them, as he promised. 

“Badass.” He smirked, before digging around in the kit of medical supplies. Kuzuryu pulled the requested disinfectant out, placing it on the counter.

Tanaka took the rubbing alcohol, grunting out a ‘thanks.’ They took a wad of toilet tissue, and dampened the paper. Tanaka gently dabbed over their cuts, feeling the sting of the reaction. 

Completing their task, they rewrapped their arm with the bandage, clenching their fist a couple of times.

“I am in debt to you,” they muttered. “I am grateful for your assistance today.” 

“Debt? No— don’t say shit like that. We’re friends, right? Friends do this stuff for each other. I didn't help you with a mindset for you to repay me - I helped you so your wounds wouldn’t get infected,”

He mumbled the last part, almost inaudible. “Also, you look sick with all of those scars. Why’re you so embarrassed? It shows how fuckin strong you are.” 

Tanaka rubbed the back of their neck awkwardly. “If you wish to believe so, that is alright with me. I do not find the sight to be appealing…” they muttered, pulling their sleeve down. “The afflictions accumulated on my cursed arm are not to be seen by unworthy eyes. Such a sight would scare away even the most fearsome of beasts. I am surprised you did not turn to ashes.” 

Kuzuryu glared at them. He understood how they felt, but he wasn’t best at comforting people. 

“Is it feeling any better? Did it hurt? I think I might have ice packs. I know the alcohol stings like hell,” He motioned towards their bandaged hand.

The person in question shrugged. “The pain will reside once I cease my focus on it. The wounds only ache when my attention is brought to it.” they gave Kuzuryu a reassuring smile even if the sentence itself wasn’t very reassuring. 

“Yeah, alright. So you want me to distract you or something?” he sighed, frowning slightly.

“I believe I’ve overstayed my time here,” Tanaka said. “It is about time I depart from your realm… my four dark devas and other minions of the underworld require my tending to, as well.” 

“Oh.. yeah,” He mumbled, “You sure you can make it in that rain?”

“I have an umbrella, don’t you recall? I will be alright. Thank you for allowing me to come to your realm. I had a joyous time today.”

The yakuza hesitantly but carefully grabbed their hand, placing a kiss on their knuckles and bowing. “Thanks for coming, Tanaka.”

All the blood went to the breeder’s face as they were met with this gesture. Had Fuyuhiko let go of their hand, they would’ve been on the floor buckled over. 

Tanaka followed Kuzuryu to the door, grabbing their belongings before they stepped outside into the doorway. They gave their new friend a gentle smile, bowing in respect. 

“Once again, thank you for having me. Pardon the intrusion,” they thanked. “Perhaps we could be partnered for another project sometime?” 

Kuzuryu blushed a bit. 

“I- I hope you get struck by lightning.”

Kuzuryu slammed the door, burying his (red) face into his hands.


	8. the best you ever had is just a memory and those dreams weren't as daft as they may seem

Tanaka blinked, the door suddenly slammed in their face. They huffed and knocked on the door again. They had something else they wanted to say.

Fuyuhiko groaned, cracking the door open slightly, hiding behind it. “The fuck do you want..?”

“I wanted to inquire when we can meet next?” they muttered through the door.

“Can’t we talk about this tomorrow? You’re gonna get wet out there.”

“I will not leave until I receive an answer. Gundham Tanaka is quite busy, as they are the dictator of all 7 circles of Hell. I must make time in my schedule.” 

“What the hell?! Are you that eager to make plans?” He huffed, opening the door a bit more. “I don’t care when. I wasn’t planning on hanging out again this week, though.” He crossed his arms. That was a lie.

Tanaka frowned slightly, nodding. “That’s alright, then. How about next week?” 

“Tch- why are you upset? If you want to  _ that  _ badly we could probably hang out again tomorrow,”

“Really?” they grinned widely. “Then I will meet you by the statue in the courtyard after class.” 

“Now go, dumbass. Before you get a cold as I did.” He narrowed his eyes at them, watching carefully.

Tanaka nodded and began to walk off before turning back around and rushing over to Kuzuryu. They quickly pecked him on the cheek, then waved as they ran off.

He froze, standing there for a while. Placing a hand over his cheek, he slammed the door. 

_ What the fuck? _

_ What are they doing now? Is this a part of their plan? _

Kuzuryu thought to himself for a while before heading to bed as always.

\--

The next morning, Gundham walked into class with their project in hand. They had gotten here before their partner, which was a relief. 

They kept replaying that scene in their mind…. What were they thinking? They probably ruined their entire friendship… at least they still had Sonia and could admire their crush from afar. 

They sat down at their desk, crossing their arms and sinking into their scarf.

If they made themselves small, no one will notice how red they were when Kuzuryu walked into class.

Kuzuryu laid his bag down on his desk, placing his feet up along with it. He closed his eyes, resting his hands on his stomach. The gangster had looked pretty worn out, maybe due to clan related issues? 

The yakuza yawned, opening one eye and glancing around the class. Putting his feet back on the floor, he rested the side of his face on his desk, closing his eyes. 

Of course, he’d be one to fall asleep during class.

The class listened to Miss Yukizome drone on, until suddenly, she stopped. 

“Kuzuryu,” she called, walking over to the latter’s desk. She tapped the table next to his head. “Wake up. You’d care to tell us all what you’re dreaming about?”

One of the Yakuzas eyes shot open, and he muttered something. He was completely ignoring her.

Yukizome huffed. She took one of her blades and stabbed it in the place where she tapped before. “Kuzuryu, it’s time to wake up,” she commanded this time. 

He groaned, lifting his head. Kuzuryu’s sleepy eyes met his teachers. “What.”

“You can’t sleep your life away,” she sighed. “This is your future we’re talking about! You’re only going to be in high-school once.” 

“Wanna hear something about the future?”

Fuyuhiko grabbed his bag, standing up. 

“I leave your class.” he turned away and exited the classroom.

Yukizome was about to tell him to return, but she realized he was already halfway out of the school by now. She sighed, then walked back to the podium at the front of the class and continued with her lesson.

Tanaka watched Kuzuryu walk out of class. They figured that they could follow him, but they didn’t want to cause too much of a disturbance. 

The breeder then looked down at the worksheet that they had completed. 

He liked sweets… maybe they could make him something.

They sat through the rest of the lesson until the final bell rang. The school was over for the day, and Tanaka more or less had a date with the yakuza. 

They quickly walked out of class, completely ignoring Sonia’s calls for them. Tanaka walked to the Izuru Kamakura statue that stood in the middle of the two buildings, separating the main and the reserve course. 

They sat down at one of the benches, happily waiting for the other to arrive. 

The expected wasn’t too far from the statue. Kuzuryu was laying underneath a nearby cherry tree, completely out of it. He hugged his chest, using his bag as a pillow.

Kuzuryu wasn’t going to wake up on his own any time soon.

The breeder on the other hand waited for him. After a long while, they started to get impatient. 

They looked around, then noticed the person they were expecting lounging underneath a tree. 

Tanaka should’ve expected as much. He had taken a nap when he skipped class earlier. 

They grabbed their belongings and walked over to Kuzuryu, crouching down beside him. 

“Oi, Kuzuryu,” they said into his ear. “It’s me, Tanaka.” 

One of his eyes shot open as he quickly jumped up. “Don’t scare me like that, dumbass,” He mumbled, trying hard to keep his eyes open.

The breeder pouted and sat down next to the sleepy gangster. “You were to meet me at the Kamakura statue. I was waiting for you to arrive,” they said. 

Kuzuryu groaned. “Whatever. I got tired.”

“Do not be indolent. You missed the lesson our instructor gave, so I prepared these notes for you,” they handed the yakuza a piece of scrap paper giving the general details of the lesson. “If you would like for me to explain it more, I will gladly do so.”

“Tch. You think I give a damn about her class?” Kuzuryu pushed the paper away, handing it back to them. “I don’t. She and her class mean nothing to me.”

“You need to pass the exams at the end of the year,” they scolded, placing the paper on his chest. “Don’t be a fool. Miss Yukizome is working diligently so that we may achieve the utmost success. While it is not defiant to commit truancy, at least show some courtesy.” 

“Why don’t you ever listen to me? I said I didn’t care about her class.” He gritted his teeth. He shoved the paper back to them, a frown present on his face. “Use them for yourself. I don’t even know why the hell you did that for me in the first place.”

Tanaka sighed, folding the notes neatly and putting it back in their bag. “Very well, then. If you would like to accompany me to a visitation of my realm, you are welcome to do so. If not, I bid you farewell.”

“Eh? Why’re you going..? Even if I went to your house, I’d probably fall asleep. I’m sure you wouldn’t want that, so I’ll just stay here or whatever.”

“There are sleeping quarters at my homestead. I’m sure that a cushion is far more comfortable than the ground you are resting on.”

“That’d be rude as hell. For me to just show up and sleep? I’ll stay here,”

Tanaka flushed red and turned to the other. “That’d be alright. Any company of yours is welcome… I’d greatly enjoy it if you came with me.”

“I-”

Fuyuhiko sighed and stood up. “Fine. Don’t think this is for you, though. I’m only going because a bed would be more comfortable.” 

The breeder smiled at that response, nodding. “Thank you. I am ecstatic you decided to attend. I prepared something for your arrival, I am glad it will not go to waste.”

“It’s not that big of a deal. Stop making one of it.” He muttered. “Just lead me there, before I go back to sleep on the floor again.”

“Of course, follow me.” 


	9. just tell me to shut up and i will gladly shut the fuck up

The two walked until they finally reached their destination. Tanaka opened the door for their guest, moving so that they could enter. 

Kuzuryu, however, was suspicious. Were they planning on killing him? Is this their chance? 

“You- can go in first,” he said.

“Huh?” Tanaka gave him a confused look. “You are a visitor to my place of residence. It would be impolite to enter first.” 

“Go.” He commanded, refusing to enter.

They tilted their head but complied. They went through the door and took their boots off at the door. 

Fuyuhiko let out a sigh of relief, following behind and closing the door. He removed his shoes as well, placing his bag down. 

“Where's your room?” 

“It is upstairs,” they replied. “If you would like, you may sleep in there. When you wake I will display what I have prepared for you. I think you may like it.” Tanaka hung up their bag in the closet by the front door. They walked farther into the living room and turned to see a small kitten lounging on its bed. 

Her name was Bootsie. She was a black and white calico cat. The breeder had rescued her from becoming roadkill. She had a completely broken leg, but Tanaka healed her and now she was able to walk with the assistance of a prosthetic. 

Tanaka smiled a bit and bent down and patted her on the head.

The gangster closely watched, before awkwardly shuffling over to them. 

“Will you uh- come with me? Just take me there. I don’t wanna enter the wrong room,”

Tanaka picked up the cat and nodded, turning around. “Of course, come.” They lead Kuzuryu up the stairs, taking him to the room on the left. 

Their room was neatly kept, adorned with occult and witch symbols. Their Four Dark Devas of Destruction were kept in a large cage in one corner of the room with enough toys and decorations. Their bed was not very large and it was pushed against the farthest wall. They had a desk where it seemed as though they performed all of their spells.

“Here we are,” they said, opening the door for their guest. “You may rest here. Just be sure not to disturb any of the altars. The Gods may be upset with you.”

Fuyuhiko glanced around. The sight was normal to him, having been around Gundham for a few days he wasn’t surprised their room was over the top. “The altars?” 

Kuzuryu tilted his head, before sitting on their bed and pulling the blanket over himself.

Tanaka pointed to the shelf next to the bed, where candles and other offerings were placed. “Just take caution. You wouldn’t want to anger them… they surely will be upset with me as well.”

He nodded, turning the lamp beside him off, leaving the room dim from the candlelight. “Hey, Tanaka..?”

The breeder was about to leave but stopped. “Yes? Do you require anything? I will gladly retrieve it for you.”

“If it doesn’t bother you- Uhm, would you stay in here with me? Just until I fall asleep,” Fuyuhiko murmured, his face heating up in embarrassment. 

Tanaka blinked, looking at the other for a moment. “Oh,” they set down Bootsie and watched her dash back downstairs. “If it will ease you into slumber, it is fine with me.” they didn’t know what to do, so they took a seat in the chair by their desk, awkwardly folding their legs.

“Alright,” He mumbled, tempted to thank them, but he was simply too embarrassed to say any more. “I’m gonna...”

He laid back stiffly, staring at the ceiling. “Yeah...”

Tanaka looked away, thinking it’d be a bit creepy to watch him while he slept. 

Kuzuryu couldn’t seem to rest. He looked over at the breeder, his heart race picking up a bit. The realization just hit him- this person had let him come into  _ their  _ house, and sleep on  _ their _ bed. 

Maybe their intentions weren’t bad? Maybe they just wanted to be friends. 

“Hey,” He whispered.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” The yakuza blushed a bit more, closing his eyes and placing his hands on his stomach.

“It’s not a big deal,” they said, teasingly. 

“I’m too tired to yell at you,” He grinned a bit, his breathing slowing down. “Are you sure you want me to sleep in your bed, though-“

  
  


“I would not have offered that option if I was not comfortable with it,” they said. “Are all of your needs met? Would you like for me to retrieve anything else for you?”

“Ah... Uh- I guess...” Fuyuhiko shut his eyes, erasing the suggestion that just slipped his mind.

They waited expectantly, placing their feet on the ground. “What is it?”

“Nothing- it’s weird. Uhm, goodnight-,”

“No, I am certain it isn't ‘weird,” they replied. “You are a guest at my abode, it is my duty to ensure your satisfaction.”

“No, really I— it’s something I shouldn’t have even thought about.” He blushed a bit, turning his back to the breeder.

“If you are certain, I will not pressure you,” they said, standing up. “Do you wish for me to still accompany you?” 

“Please- don’t go. I just, I don’t wanna be in here by myself.” Fuyuhiko clenched his teeth, angry at how vulnerable he was being.

“Would it put you at ease if I embraced you while you slept…?”

Kuzuryu tensed up, choking on air. “W-Why the hell would I wanna do that?!” Although he sounded angry, his flustered face said otherwise.

Tanaka looked away. “My apologies. I just assumed that maybe you would- ah... Do not pay any mind to me.” 

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms, before scoffing and gently grabbing their wrist, tugging on their arm a bit. 

“I can’t sleep without someone else in the room. Don’t think this is because I enjoy your company..”

“I understand,” The breeder removed their long coat and hung it up neatly in their closet, then sat down in the bed next to Kuzuryu. They pulled the covers over both of them, keeping a healthy distance.

The gangster turned his back to them once more, his face a bright red. At this point, he wouldn’t even be able to fall asleep anymore. His heart was beating far too fast.

Tanaka felt his face heat up, looking away. They didn’t know how to react to the situation. They didn’t prepare themselves for anything like this. Were they to engage in conversation…?

Kuzuryu had unknowingly scooted closer to them, almost snuggling against them. With his eyes still shut, he let out a shaky sigh, strongly fighting the urge to just wrap his arms around them.

Tanaka felt the other close, and they flushed bright red and sunk into their scarf. Normally they’d shoo someone away when they grew near, but strangely, they didn’t feel uneasy. The breeder moved their arms so that there was room for the other to rest, silently welcoming affection if he felt the want. 

With a small ‘hmph’, Kuzuryu turned away from their arms. Man, he was a dumbass.

Tanaka moved a bit closer, setting a hand on his arm gently.

“Eh-? What the hell are you doing..” He managed to speak through shivers.

“I offered to embrace earlier if you’d like.”

“N-No way in hell.” He closed his eyes, placing his hand over theirs.

Tanaka looked at them with a confused expression. They weren’t good with mixed signals. “If you do not wish to, that is alright,” they assured, not sure if they should move their hand or not.

“Dumbass..” He mumbled, hesitantly turning towards them.

They nervously looked at him, rubbing the back of their neck with their other hand. “Um..” 

He huffed, wrapping his arms around their waist and huddling up to them, shivering. 

“I’m only doing this because I’m cold.”

Tanaka nodded, understanding. “I see,” they stiffened a bit, not used to having people touch them. The last person they remember hugging them was their mother, who passed many years ago. They awkwardly put their arm around him, patting him on the back. 

“Why’re you so stiff? I can let go, you know,”.

“No,” the breeder assured. “It’s alright.” 

“You’re sure?”

Tanaka moved closer, trying their best to reciprocate affection. “Mhm,” they mumbled. 

Fuyuhiko sat there for a minute, before sitting up. 

“Where’s your bathroom?”

“The lavatory is downstairs, by the kitchen,” they replied. 

“Alright,”

Kuzuryu went to stand up but he forgot there was a whole other person on the bed. He stumbled over their body and landed right on top of them, basically straddling them. 

Tanaka instinctively grabbed the other, making sure that he didn’t fall. Their hands on his waist, and sat in shock. There was a moment of silence between the two before the breeder stuttered out,

“Are you alright?” 

Kuzuryu just muttered profanity, his face a bright red. He stumbled up, rushing to where Tanaka had directed him to.

They watched him leave, still blushing in surprise. They didn't know what to do with themselves. They waited patiently for Fuyuhiko to return, their scarf covering most of their face.

\--

Kuzuryu had returned not too long later, clearing his throat. Looking down at the breeder, he mumbled a quick ‘sorry’, before crawling over them to return to his spot on the bed.

“It’s alright,” they replied. “My apologies, it seems as though you didn’t get a proper slumber after all.”

“Why are you apologizing? I’ve been taking naps all day, I should be the one apologizing.” He muttered, before hesitantly snuggling up to them once more.“What was that thing you had ‘prepared’ for me?”

Tanaka’s eyes lit up. “Oh, yes! You mentioned that you enjoyed sweets, did you not?” 

“Ah- yeah,” He wasn’t exactly proud of that fact.

“We will be performing a seance to bring forth the glucose pastries!” they declared. 

“Oh?” He closed his eyes, resting his forehead on their chest. “Are you sure you wanna do that with  _ me _ -?”

They tilted their head, confused. “What do you mean?” 

“I just— you’d have to hang around me for a while and stuff,” 

“I requested for you to join me in my abode, Kuzuryu,” they said. “I would not have done so if I did not want to, ‘hang around you.’”

“Yeah, yeah..” Fuyuhiko sighed, scooting away from them and hugging his knees.

Tanaka tilted their head, frowning a bit. “What is the matter?” they said gently. “Do you not wish to participate? We do not have to commence the activity.”

“Ah- nothing's wrong. I’d like to do that just— aren’t you uncomfortable by me being so, er- close?” Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow, clinging onto the blanket.

They hummed, looking away in thought. 

“You are the only one who’s been able to withstand the poisons of my skin,” they explained. “I feared you would dissolve upon entering my realm, as my demonic energy is as strong as the flames of Hell.” 

“Hm? Why’s that?”

Tanaka sighed and stared down at their hands, clasping them together. “Most mortals would have perished by now. Under usual circumstances, they’d flee from my aura before they managed to reach this astral plane. I must commend you for your power. You must be a powerful wizard.” 

Kuzuryu raised an eyebrow, not sure what any of that meant. “The fuck are you going on about?” 

The breeder flushed red in embarrassment and turned away. “Nothing,” they replied, standing up. “Would you like to proceed with the planned activities for today?” 

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres your "op drops a bunch of chapters at once randomly" fix 
> 
> i'm really excited for this story. a lot of it is already written out, i just need to go back & edit it. 
> 
> make sure u drop kudos & comments so i know u guys r excited for it. that'll probably give me a lot of motivation.
> 
> ur support is always appreciated


	10. you're gonna wanna be my best friend, baby

They nodded and began walking downstairs, leading Fuyuhiko into the kitchen. “I used to create these all the time,” they replied. They showed their guest the table they set out. “I’m sure you enjoy mochi ice cream, yes? 

He nodded, placing his hands in his pockets. 

Tanaka nodded and clapped their hands. “Wonderful. I purchased 3 different flavors from the vendor. Which do you prefer?”

They motioned to three small tubs of ice cream; chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. Very common flavors.

Fuyuhikos eyes lit up, and he pointed towards the chocolate. 

“Chocolate.” He grinned.

“Excellent choice,” they replied. “Allow me to conduct you in the fabrication of frozen desserts!” they cackled. 

The gangster nodded eagerly. Although he wasn’t allowed to have ice cream due to his lactose intolerance, he wasn’t going to tell Tanaka that. He’d be fine.

Tanaka grabbed a couple of cupcake liners and placed them inside the cupcake pan. They turned to Fuyuhiko and handed him both the tub of ice cream and a scooper. “You may have as many as you would like. You must scoop out the ice cream and fill the liners.”

Fuyuhiko nodded, following their instructions. He filled a few, not too many, though. Kuzuryu turned back towards them, placing the scooper down.

The breeder took the pan and placed it in the freezer so that the ice cream would freeze solid and not melt why they are completing their other tasks. “Now then,” they began. “We must create wraps.” 

Tanaka walked back over to the other, grabbing a bowl, shiratamako, and sugar. They poured the ingredients into the bowl and added just enough water. 

“Would you like to stir the cauldron?” The breeder handed their friend the whisk and passed the bowl over to them. 

Fuyuhiko smirked a bit, before gripping the whisk, begging to stir. He stared down at the liquid in the bowl, mesmerized.

Tanaka watched the other mix the ingredients until it was just right. “Alright, that is enough,” they instructed. “We must cook the brew for 2 minutes and 30 seconds to complete our concoction.” 

He nodded, pulling the whisk away and placing it down. Fuyuhiko tapped his fingers on the counter. 

They grinned and covered the bowl with plastic wrap, then placed it in the microwave. 

The gangster glanced around, before finding a bottle of water lay on the counter. He grinned, sneakily grabbing it and pouring a small amount of water into his hand, splashing it towards the breeder. 

They yelped, flinching at the cold liquid. Tanaka turned around to find the source of the assault and frowned at their snickering friend. “How dare you attack me with such sub-par sorcery,” they huffed. “You are sealing your fate - mortals of the likes of you do not wish to battle against a powerful warlock as I!” 

“Cool.” He snickered, flicking more water at them. 

“Gyaah!” they tried to block the water with their hands, expecting the droplets to freeze in mid-air. All that happened was it getting all over their arms. “Tch- you cur! Are you challenging me to a duel?!” 

“Is this even a duel?” He snorted. “You’re not even fighting back. Are you scared of some water?” Fuyuhiko smirked, gradually adding more water each time he splashed them.

Tanaka growled and continued to try to attack the water. “I am not afraid of something so foolish,” they retaliated. “And I am simply warning you, mortal. You will surely perish by my hand if you wish to engage in war with me, Gundham Tanaka, the world’s most divine mage!” 

Fuyuhiko shrugged, before taking the whole water bottle in his hand, dumping the cold liquid over his friend.

The breeder screamed, now covered head to toe in the water. Their hair lost it's volume and flopped in front of their face. They sighed, walked over to the kitchen sink, and took the nozzle, shooting water straight at the other’s face.

He snickered, placing his hands in front of his face, shielding himself. Fuyuhiko made his way towards the breeder, now attempting to take the nozzle in his own hands, which was difficult because both of the two hands were wet.

Tanaka cackled, currently enjoying their temporary victory. They changed the setting on the nozzle so that the pressure increased slightly, and they weaved away from his grasp. “Fool, I cautioned you not to duel with me. Gundham Tanaka will always triumph!”

Fuyuhiko stepped forward, making his way towards them, but due to the wet floor, Kuzuryu stumbled forwards, causing them both to end up in a similar position to earlier.

Gundham yelped and caught the other in their arms. Thankfully, neither of them was hurt. They blinked and then began to laugh, covering their face. 

Of course, the Yakuza blushed. Desperately trying to think of something to say, he couldn’t come up with anything. 

“I- You- Fuck you! Why’re you laughing?!”

“My apologies,” they said, trying to contain their laughter. “I simply haven't had this much enjoyment since I was young.”

“Jeez.. stop apologizing for things that aren’t your fault,” He mumbled, beginning to become uncomfortable in his soaked clothing.

Tanaka gave a small smile and flicked his forehead, the same way he did to them earlier. “Very well,” they chuckled. “However, I’ll have you know that I was the victor.”

“You were not.”

He gritted his teeth, making fists.

“Yes, I was,” they said, closing their eyes. “You were the one who tripped.”

“Eh?!”

Fuyuhikos blush returned, remembering the position they were in right now. He stood up and backed away, crossing his arms.

Tanaka sat up as well, their hair sticking to their forehead. They grumbled and tried to put it back in place, but the gel was all washed out by now. They were both soaked, too. 

“It seems as though we are in a bit of a predicament, aren’t we?” they said with a laugh.

“Whatever. Just give me one of your shirts for now.”

He mumbled, removing his jacket. 

Tanaka nodded, standing up and turning off the faucet. Their water bill is going to be high this month. “I am not sure if you’d be comfortable in one of my garments, as I a-”

They lost their train of thought when they looked over at Fuyuhiko, his shirt nearly see-through because of the water. They blushed deeply and quickly looked away again, pretending to fiddle with the knobs.

“You’re what? I’m sure it’ll be fine. Just give me a shirt.” Fuyuhiko didn’t notice their flustered friend at all, placing a hand on their shoulder. 

“You alright?”

Their breath hitched a bit, suddenly feeling hot despite the cold blow of the air conditioning. “I’m well,” they said. You know, like a liar.

“Hey, look at me. Is it the water,? Fuck, you’re probably cold,” Fuyuhiko mentally cursed at himself, still not removing his hand from their shoulder.

“It’s, not the water. I am not cold... I’m gay- I mean okay! I-” 

“Give me a shirt, dumbass. Or I’ll fucking walk around your house shirtless.”

The breeder just blinked, their blush reaching all the way up to their ears. “Right,” they said quickly. “I’ll retrieve that for you now,” they practically sprinted up the stairs, rushing into their room so that they could fucking BREATHE.

Fuyuhiko simply waited, unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt. 

“Damn, how long does it take to get a shirt?” He mumbled, removing his tie and placing it on the counter.

Tanaka screamed into their pillow, which was a mistake because it still smelled like Kuzuryu. They sighed and dropped it onto the bed, trying to contain their infatuation. They tore through their drawers to try to find a shirt that wouldn’t be too big for him. After searching for a while, they found a shrunken tee with a cross pattern on it. They decided that it would be good enough. They took one last breath before walking back downstairs and into the kitchen. 

“Here you are,” they said, looking up. 

Oh god oh f

Kuzuryu snatched the shirt, mumbling a thank you and changing shirts right then and there. He picked up his wet clothing. 

“What should I do with these?”

It took them a moment to process, blinking, and staring at him for a moment. They shook themselves back into reality, looking away. “I could erm, wash them if you would like,” they offered, trying to hide their blushing face. 

“Hm, it’s alright. I’ve already done enough here. It’d be rude as hell for me to make you do my laundry. I can do it at my house, and I’ll return your shirt the next time we hang out.” 

Fuyuhiko set his items of clothing on his bag by the door, walking back over to the kitchen.

Tanaka nodded, deciding not to speak so that they wouldn’t embarrass themselves. They realized they had to change out of their own damp clothing as well. “The batter should be completed by now,” they said to their friend, “if you could, mix it while I change my attire.”

The gangster nodded, doing as told and soon mixing the batter. 

“Don’t take forever.” He teased, shooting them a smirk, before looking back at the mixture.

Tanaka chuckled back and walked upstairs and into their room. They quickly changed out of their clothes and into something more comfortable. They threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a band tee. They still wore their scarf, even if it was a bit damp still. They walked downstairs once they were finished, joining Kuzuryu in the kitchen. They looked over his shoulder, examining the batter. 

“You did well,” they said with a small smile. “Now, we must create the wrap with that mixture.”

“Ah-“ Fuyuhiko jumped a bit at the sudden voice behind him, before exhaling. 

“Yeah,” 

Kuzuryu simply followed their instructions.

They nodded and grabbed a bag of potato scarf from out of their cupboard and placed it on the table. Then, they placed a sheet of parchment paper on the table. “The angel who bore me always remarked that this was the fun part,” they said. “Show me your hands.”

The Yakuza nodded, pushing his hands towards the breeder. 

“What now?”

Tanaka took his hands and made sure they were over the table, then took a handful of the starch, dumping it on his hands. They chuckled a bit, then did the same for themselves. 

“Let us roll the batter,” they announced. 

He shrugged, doing as told. Fuyuhiko watched the other, following their lead.

Gundham took the bowl and poured it onto the table, then split it in half. They gave one half to their friend. They kneaded the dough beneath their hands, flattening it against the table.

Kuzuryu did the same, eventually getting tired.

“How long do we gotta do this?”. 

The breeder sighed and rolled their eyes. “You complain quite often,” they teased. “We just have to make it flat enough to create the mochi wrap. It should be no thicker than half an inch.”

“I do not.” He gave them an offended look, before dramatically groaning and dropping his head onto the counter.

Tanaka chuckled and patted his head. “Mhm, whatever you say.”

“I’ll fucking bite you.” He narrowed his eyes at the other, gently slapping their hand away.

“You’ve seen my cursed arm, have you not? I am quite used to attacks. I am the ruler of beasts, nothing you may attempt I cannot control.” 

“I’m a human, not some dog.”

He made fists, tempted to be true to his word and straight-up bite them.

“You’re correct. I believe you resemble a feline.”

“You’re provoking me.” He furrowed his brows.

Tanaka nodded and poked Kuzuryu’s cheek. “Alright. My apologies. I will not call you a feline.” 

Kuzuryu gritted his teeth, before launching forward and biting them on the face. 

Tanaka flinched and managed to block Kuzuryu, using their arm as a shield. They blinked and felt the other’s teeth bite down on their bandaged arm.

“I told you I am prepared,” they smirked. 

“I still bit you.”

He huffed, flicking their forehead.

The breeder sighed. “Do not test me, I will muzzle you and isolate you inside an enclosure.” 

“Yeah, sure.” He rolled his eyes, flicking them again.

“Bad dog,” they teased, flicking him back. “Now then, allow us to continue with our activities.” 

He stood there for a while, before hitting them on the head. 

“Don’t call me a fucking dog,” Fuyuhiko muttered, before looking back at the counter.

Tanaka huffed. “Are you attempting to battle once more?” 

“Once more? You don’t even fight back, you just coward out and sit there.”

He smirked, before returning to what he was doing before.

“Coward…?” they raised a (non-existent) brow. “Are you implying that I do not have the will to fight?!” 

“Pretty much.” He shrugged. “Until you prove otherwise, I'll always think that.” 

Tanaka blinked and then scoffed, clenching their fists. “Are you attempting to slander my name, human?!” they growled. “Hold your tongue, you do not want to make me angry.” 

“What the hell are you gonna do? Go on about how you can destroy me then not do it?” He snickered, shaking his head.

They glared at the other, gritting their teeth. “Cretin,” they spat. “Don’t mess with me!”

“You’ve been saying the same stuff over n’ over. I'm not threatened by you.” Fuyuhiko looked over at them.

“Then let us duel on the battlefield. Then you will see how powerful I am. You shall regret your devilish remarks once I slaughter you and sacrifice you to the Gods!” 

“You sure you wanna do that? After all, you worked this hard to get close to me, didn’t you?” Fuyuhiko poked their nose, chuckling.

Tanaka’s face flushed red with anger. “If it will restore honor upon the Tanaka Empire, I will gladly sacrifice anything,” they grabbed the other’s wrist, their grip tight. “Heed my warning, mortal. You surely will regret your words. I am Gundham Tanaka, Hellbringer to the 7 Realms. I will crush you beneath my power.”

“Do it.” He stared into their eyes. 

“‘Sacrifice’ me. I’ll wait.” Fuyuhiko stepped closer to them, closing his eyes.

The breeder glared back, then scoffed. They released the other and turned away, crossing their arms. 

“You wouldn’t please them anyhow,” they muttered.

“Oh? Why not?” He leaned forward. “I’m sure they’d love me. Do it, come on. You’re always going on about how you’ll kill me in an instant then never even lay a finger on me.” Fuyuhiko grinned.

“Tch-” Tanaka shrugged the other off. “I do not wish to have your blood on my hands. It wouldn’t be an equitable brawl,” they said roughly. “and you continue to underestimate my strength. Had it not been for the laws of this land I would have slaughtered you.” 

Fuyuhiko stared at them for a while, before bursting out into laughter. 

“Aha- Whatever, dumbass. Let’s just continue, alright?” Kuzuryu managed to say through giggles.

Gundham huffed. They were still upset, but there was no use mulling over it. They’d learned to let things go. “Very well,” they said.

He snorted. “Are you fucking pouting?” 

Fuyuhiko poked their cheek. “You’re pretty cute when you let your tough act down.” Kuzuryu teased and went back to kneading.

“What?” Kuzuryu’s words caught the breeder off guard, and they snapped their head towards the other. They felt their face heat up, and they stared at him for a moment.

“D-don’t patronize me...” they muttered, walking away. They were trying to focus on retrieving cookie cutters from the drawer.

He snickered, walking up to them from

behind, and hugging their waist. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Fuyuhiko giggled to himself.

Tanaka froze and gasped, quickly looking back. “What do I mean?” they repeated. “Y-you’re…!” they trailed off, their brain kind of shutting down.

The yakuza snorted, pulling away. “Calm down, Tanaka. I was just hugging you.” He gave them a grin, before walking back over to the counter.

Gundham let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. They fidgeted with their scarf, adjusting it even though it was already in place. “R-right,” they muttered. The breeder placed the cookie cutters on the table in front of them both, sinking into their scarf. There was no hiding the blush across their whole face, though. 

Fuyuhiko noticed but decided to say nothing of it. 

“We’ve been working on these forever,” Kuzuryu groaned, slumping forwards.

“Things of this nature take time,” they explained. “We are nearly completed. Do not fret.” 

Tanaka handed him a handful of cutters, most of which were circle shaped. The rest were an assortment of hearts and stars. 

“Yeah, whatever.” He looked down at the cutters, taking some in his hands. Fuyuhiko chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

Tanaka began cutting the dough into circles, focused on making sure they were even. 

Kuzuryu did the same, although his pace was faster than the others. He was clearly bored, tempted to start another fight with Tanaka, but he wasn’t gonna do that.

Once Tanaka completed their cut-outs (and were satisfied with them, they redid a couple because they were slightly uneven…) they nodded, proud of their work. Finally, they were onto the final step. They went and took the ice cream out of the freezer, and set it with the other materials. 

“Are you ready to complete our concoction, my loyal subject?” they said, clearly proud of themselves. “We are nearing the cessation of our crusade... Let us bask in our glory!” 

Fuyuhiko nodded, rubbing his eyes soon after.

Tanaka took the ice cream and scooped the balls onto the circles, wrapping them around the sticky substance and pinching it closed.

Kuzuryu observed, before doing the same. Eventually finishing, he stared at Gundham until they finished, almost spacing off.

Finally, the mochi was finished. Gundham sighed and brushed all of the dust off of their hands, then placed a hand on their hip. “There are enough for the both of us to have 4, however, I cannot consume this variation of cremated milk,” they explained. “Perhaps your sibling would like to indulge in it instead?” 

Fuyuhiko nodded, eating one of the treats. 

“Mhm, she’d like them. I shouldn’t eat them, either, but oh well.” Kuzuryu smirked, closing his eyes.

“Eh?” they looked over at him and blinked. “Do you abstain from consuming animal meat and byproducts as well..?” 

“Nah, I'm lactose intolerant. I fucking  _ hate _ milk, but ice cream is good.” Kuzuryu smiled, eating another one. 

Tanaka stared at the other for a moment, confused. Then they let out a groan. “If you were unable to properly digest milk I would have purchased a lactose-free one…” they facepalmed. “My apologies, Kuzuryu.”

“Fuyuhiko.” He corrected them. “And it’s fine. I do this all the time. I’ll be fine with my medicine.”

The breeder nodded. “Very well then, Fuyuhiko,” they said with a small smile. “I trust you will be well.” 

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “Doesn’t even hurt that bad, I can handle it.”

“Handle it?” they parroted. “Do not force yourself to consume something that makes you ill…” 

“But it tastes good.” He snorted, not taking them seriously at all.

Tanaka sighed. “A reckless one, you are,” they commented. 

“No fuck. I’m the ultimate yakuza. Should've thought about that before catching your interest in me.” Fuyuhiko closed his eyes, leaning against the counter.

Tanaka blushed slightly, looking over at him. “W-what do you mean by ‘interest?’” they stuttered out.

“Hm? You insisted on being friends, remember?” Fuyuhiko opened one eye, looking up at them.

“Right,” they muttered, trying to hold back a relieved sigh. “I simply see more than your rough exterior,” they explained. “You’ve shown to be more than just the ‘thug’ you want people to believe.” 

He closed his eyes, furrowing his brows. “I don’t know what the hell you’re going on about..” Fuyuhiko crossed his arms.

“It’s quite alright,” they looked away, fidgeting with the end of their scarf. “Most do not understand me.”

“Hm? I think I do. Crystal clear.” Both of Fuyuhiko’s eyes were now open, staring at the other.

“This language of mine is unintelligible to those who do not wish to hear it,” Tanaka explained. “Such is the curse I bear. You do not have to speak falsehoods to me.”

Fuyuhiko chuckled. “Let’s both agree we have an inferiority complex.” Fuyuhiko glared at them, before casually changing the topic. 

“You’re vegan? What’s your favorite food, then?”

Tanaka looked up at him. “My favorite food? Erm,” they thought for a moment. “I enjoy fruit salad, as that is the term mortals use,” they responded. “Why do you wish to inquire?”

“No reason. Just wanted to know.” He shrugged. Fuyuhiko then yawned, rubbing his eyes once more. 

“Have you always been vegan? Or,”

“As a child, I never consumed much animal meat, as it was too much to afford,” they explained. “When I began my career as the tamer of beasts, I decided that I would become a vegan.” 

“I see.” He listened, catching himself staring at them once more. Fuyuhiko awkwardly stood there, running out of topics to talk about.

“Not much of a fascinating thing,” they chuckled. “However, it has improved my overall health.” 

Fuyuhiko nodded. “I’d think so.” 

The gangster looked around the house, before spotting a couch and of course making his way over to it. Patting next to him, he looked over at the breeder. 

“Come.”

Tanaka walked over and took a seat. They kept a healthy distance, unsure where the two stood in terms of closeness. They sat cross-legged and looked over. “I’d like to thank you for spending time with me today. I’m aware I am not the easiest to interact with.” 

After a long while of silence, the breeder would most likely feel a weight on their shoulder. 

Fuyuhikos eyes were closed, as he leaned over onto them, unknowingly hugging one of their arms close to his chest. 

Even though he’d been trying to stay awake for the rest of his visit, now was the perfect opportunity to rest. 

The breeder smiled after a moment, slowly resting their head against Fuyuhiko’s. They took a minute to adjust to the feeling. They turned and pulled him into a hug, wrapping their arms around his chest. Tanaka buried their face into his shoulder, gripping him like they would fly away into space at any moment.

Kuzuryu weakly wrapped his arms back around them, half asleep. After looking up at them for a moment with half-lidded eyes, he soon fell asleep again.

Tanaka soon realized that the other was asleep, so they gently pulled away and laid him down on the couch. They watched him sleep for a moment, and realized how peaceful he looked when he wasn’t yelling. It was nice. 

They got up and laid a blanket over the top of him, and patted his head before walking back upstairs.

Fuyuhikos eyes shot open as he desperately looked around for a clock. 

Spotting one and reading the time, he groaned to himself. It was around 3 in the morning. 

The Yakuza looked at the stairs, slowly making his way up to them as he stood in front of Gundham’s room. Hesitantly opening the door, he stared at them. 

They were asleep.

Fuyuhiko smiled a bit, his heart rate picking up. He was unsure of what that feeling was, but he shrugged it off and made his way back downstairs, laying on the couch once more and soon falling asleep. 

A few hours later, Tanaka woke up. They yawned and looked over at their devas, scuttling around in their enclosure. They walked over and picked them up, giving each one a kiss on their tiny heads.

They did their morning routine; feeding the animals, taking a shower, getting dressed, and eating breakfast. They walked downstairs and made their way to the kitchen, but then they realized that Fuyuhiko was still asleep on their couch. 

Oh, yeah. They thought about the day before, and how they spent the whole day together. And here’s Kuzuryu, asleep on their couch. They blushed a bit and decided not to wake him up, continuing into the kitchen. 

Kuzuryu had remained on the couch, hugging a pillow close to his chest like he had done to Tanaka’s arm the night before. 

The gangster wasn’t planning on waking any time soon, he hadn’t gotten good sleep the past few days, but to his surprise Gundhams house made him feel somewhat comfortable?

The breeder began preparing breakfast for themselves - it wasn’t anything special, just a bowl of cereal with almond milk. They gave Bootsie a pat on the head as she passed by, and decided to make Kuzuryu a bowl too. They figured he’d be hungry by the time he woke up.

Fuyuhiko stayed in his same spot, before switching positions and burying his face into the back of the couch.

After doing a couple chores around the house, Tanaka walked back over to Fuyuhiko. They gently shook him, trying to wake him up. “Kuzuryu- I mean.. Fuyuhiko, it is time to wake. It is nearly 1 pm.” 

The gangster muttered something, placing his hand over theirs to try and stop them from waking him.

“Fuyuhiko,” they repeated, patting his head. “Wake up.” 

“No,” He mumbled, grabbing their hand. “Go away.”

Tanaka sighed and ran their fingers through his hair. “Come, now. We have already missed the beginning of classes.” 

The Yakuza huffed, opening one eye. 

“You go. I’m not planning on attending.” He said, before closing his eyes again.

“Alright, then I will not go either,” they said. “There is breakfast on the table if you wish to eat. I will be in the backyard tending to the fauna.” Tanaka stood back up, patting Fuyuhiko one last time on the shoulder.

“Yes, the fuck you are. Go. Don’t miss school because of me,” He rolled over, finally facing them.

“I wasn’t planning on attending today. If I was, I would’ve woken up earlier and taken you with me,” they chuckled a bit. “Now then, rest.”

“Tanaka,” He glared at them, 

“Go, seriously. I’ll be pissed if you don’t.”

“Gundham,” they corrected. “Today is the day I am to care for my beasts. Cleanse their enclosures, perform medical procedures… among other things.”

“Today is the day I'll beat your ass.” Fuyuhiko angrily turned back over, yanking the blanket over himself.

“Is it possible to do so after I am done with my tasks?” 

He turned back around, reaching up and flicking the bride of their nose. 

“Shut the hell up.”

Tanaka chuckled. “Go back to sleep,”

“Sleep with me. If you insist on doing the same thing I do.” He looked up at them, crossing his arms.

They blushed a bit, before sighing. “Alright.” 

The breeder walked over and lied down on the couch, looking down at him. They ran his fingers through the other’s hair as they did earlier. 

His eyes widened, and he felt his face heat up a bit. 

“W-What the hell are you doing?!” Kuzuryu turned his face away, not expecting them to actually lay down with him.

“Do you wish for me to stop?” they asked, pulling their hand away.

“I- No- Shut up,” Fuyuhiko stuttered out, slightly pulling their hand back.

Tanaka hummed with a nod, petting the yakuza’s head. They slowly closed their eyes, pulling the other into a hug. 

Kuzuryu huffed, weakly hugging back.

They snuggled against Kuzuryu with their face on his shoulder. Tanaka held the other close to them, gripping as tightly as they did the night before. 

Fuyuhiko felt the heat rise to his face once more. 

“What the hell are you doing,” He muttered.

The breeder quickly let go, pulling away a bit. “My apologies,” they said, muttered.

“No- I,” He sighed, snuggling up to them. “Dumbass.”

Tanaka nodded and held him close. They nuzzled into Kuzuryu, closing their eyes. 

The Yakuza was tense. He still didn’t know if he could trust them, but he had to admit- they were quite comforting. 

“I thought I couldn’t touch you,”

“You’ve shown to be of a proper astral level,” they explained. “only those with the power to withstand the poison that secretes from my skin may come into contact.” 

“Eh? Why? Wasn't I some low life to you the other day?”

“No!” they answered, a bit too quickly. “You are not like them…” 

“What? You literally called me one-“

“Hold your tongue,” they said. 

“Pft, is that your way of telling me to shut up?”

The breeder chuckled a bit. “I believe so if that is how mortals say it.” 

He quietly giggled. “Just say ‘Shut the hell up’. Really, now that I think about it, I’ve never heard you cuss. Do you even cuss?”

“‘Cuss?’” they repeated. “If you mean the blasphemy humans often spew, no I have not.”

“Why not?” He grinned. “I do it all the time, in case you couldn’t tell.” Fuyuhiko snickered.

“I have,” the breeder smiled. “I just had no use for such language.” 

“Not even when you’re angry? Don’t you just wanna tell someone to shut the fuck up? Like, Kazuichi.”

Tanaka grimaced. “Mmm… the Sharp Toothed One,” they grumbled. “I simply would hex him, if need be. There is a spell for eternal silence.” 

“Tell him to shut the fuck up. He’d probably get scared if you’ve never cussed before.” Fuyuhiko chuckled, playing the scenario out in his head.

“He gets scared when I yell in general,” They grinned. 

Kuzuryu laughed. 

“Can I hear you cuss, please?” He looked at them with a pleading face jokingly. 

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” He snickered, locking their pinkies together.

Tanaka looked at the other with a curious expression. “If you wish,” they complied. “Which one do you want for me to say?” 

“I don’t care. Whichever. Holy fuck, is this legal? Are you about to cuss?” His eyes widened before he laughed to himself.

The breeder returned the laugh. “Alright,” they took a breath in. 

“Fuck.” 

“Hey, watch your fucking mouth,” Fuyuhiko smirked. 

“That feels weird. Don’t cuss, you seem too innocent for it.” Fuyuhiko decided.

“Innocent?” Tanaka rolled their eyes. “Don’t underestimate me. I will say more.” 

“No, the fuck you won't.” He glared at them, “And yeah, you  _ are _ innocent, Tanaka. You haven’t cussed in your what- 17 years of life?” He poked their cheek. “That’s innocent.” 

The breeder shook their head with a smile. “Have you been paying attention to our interactions, Tiny Warrior? I am far from innocent. I converse with the devil herself.” 

“I kissed your knuckles and you nearly fainted.” He stared down at them, a smug look on his face.

Tanaka went beet red and sunk down into their scarf. “I-I did not!” they refuted. 

“So I couldn’t do it again, and you’d be fine, right?” He snickered. “Just admit it, you’re innocent as hell.”

They blinked and looked away, whimpering a bit. “N- I’m not innocent.” 

“Alright.” Fuyuhiko shrugged, before taking their hand in his and placing a kiss on it once more, watching them as if he were an animal and they were his prey.

Tanaka’s heart practically stopped, in shock for a moment. Their brain reset, and once it did they managed to stutter out a sentence. “E-eh?! What was that so suddenly?!”

“Why not?” Fuyuhiko burst out in laughter at their reaction, flopping back on the couch. 

“Jeez, your significant other is in for a ride.”

They pouted and turned away, crossing their arms. “Don’t be so smug,” they muttered. “I wasn’t prepared!” 

“Aha- I told you you’re innocent. Look at your red face.” Fuyuhiko clutched his stomach, before poking their cheek once more.

“You’d be the same way if I tried to kiss you,” they huffed. “So do not act as if you wouldn’t have the same reaction!”

“I wasn’t trying to kiss you. I just kissed your hand. I do that to every guest who enters and leaves my house, you’re the only one who’s given me that reaction.” Fuyuhiko smirked at them, before closing his eyes.

“Well, perhaps if you were not so alluring I wouldn’t act that way-!” they blurted out suddenly. They quickly covered their mouth, going redder than they were before. “I- nevermind what I said.” 

Fuyuhiko stared at them for a while, laughing. 

“Thanks.” Kuzuryu nudged their shoulder. 

“Why’re you getting so worked up? Friends complement each other all the time, right,?” He tilted his head.

“Yes,” they awkwardly placed their hands in their lap. “My apologies.” 

“God, stop apologizing, Tanaka.” He smiled at them. “You’re fine.”

Tanaka opened their mouth to apologize again, before quickly shutting it. “Yes,” they said. 

Fuyuhiko cringed. That reminded him a bit too much of Peko,

“Hey- Uh- Don't feel the need to apologize all the time. I only get actually angry at people I don’t like.”

“You like me?” they asked. 

“Of course I like you, dumbass. We’re friends, right?-,”

Tanaka smiled a bit, nodding. “Yes, I believe you are the first I’ve had.” 

“Huh? What about Sonia? Aren’t you two dating?”

Tanaka stared at him for a moment, before laughing. “Kuzuryu, The Dark Queen is not interested in men,” they explained. “as I am not interested in women.” 

“Then why're you two so buddy-buddy? You even blush sometimes when you’re talking with her.” He tilted his head. 

“She often flatters me. I must admit I am not quite accustomed to receiving such kind words.” 

“Oh.” Kuzuryu stared at them. “Good thing Peko didn’t-,” Fuyuhiko stopped, staring at them. “Nevermind. But you don’t consider her as a friend?”

“Rather a sister. Yes, we are close, however, I often find myself unable to speak of certain things with her.” 

“Like you’re any different with me.” He teased. “I’m just some blonde,” Fuyuhiko smirked, before laying his head in their lap, looking at the ceiling.

“Oh, come now. You know you are quite different,” they patted his head. “The She-Cat came to me. I’ve never been able to seek out acquaintances with mortals… you all often confuse me.”

“Confuse? How?” 

“You speak and act in ways in which I do not understand, is all,” they muttered. “You do not say what you mean, and often lie when you do not need to. Or, you act strangely. I don’t know how I am supposed to behave according to how this earth would find fit.” 

Tanaka looked away, pulling their hand away from the yakuza’s head. 

“Whatever.” Fuyuhiko shrugged. “I thought you said you knew me, though.” Kuzuryu looked at them with a smug look that had yet to leave his face.

“But it doesn’t matter. I’m tired, I don’t feel like talking about this anymore.” Fuyuhiko closed his eyes, fiddling with the bottom of their scarf.

They nodded. “Of course,” they replied. “I apologize, I was being verbose.” 

“I told you to stop apologizing.” Kuzuryu looked up at them, pulling his hands away from their scarf.

They blinked, then looked away. They sunk a bit into their scarf, suddenly feeling embarrassed. They were acting so submissively… this was not a good look for the Overlord of Ice. 

He chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Why do you always hide your face?” Kuzuryu poked at their face through the scarf.

Tanaka looked down at him and shrugged. “I’m not sure. I find it comforting I suppose?”

“Cute.” Fuyuhiko snickered, laying back and pulling the blanket over himself.

“C-cute?!” they parroted. “I am far from it! My name is Gundham Tanaka, toppler of nations! Do not misconstrue my actions…”

“Right. You’re adorable.” Fuyuhiko chuckled, closing his eyes.

“Are warned you not to patronize me…” they spoke with anger, however, their face was redder than it was before. “You surely will feel my wrath.” 

“Yeah, you say that all the time. I’m not threatened by you.” Fuyuhiko silently laughed to himself, a smug look on his face.

“Gh-?!” the breeder turned away and crossed their arms. 

“Aha- you always threaten me then coward out. Why is that? And don’t even start with the ‘you’re too strong and you’ll kill me’ shit.”

They opened their mouth to speak, then closed it. “Well...!” they began, thinking for a moment. “if I truly were to use the full extent of my power, the very ground we are standing upon would perish along with your mortal form.”

“Yeah, okay. Whatever you say.” Fuyuhiko snickered, his eyes now open and watching them. “Anyways, don’t you have stuff to do besides lay here with me?”

“Yes,” they replied. “If you’d like to accompany me with my tasks for today, you are free to do so. Otherwise, my realm is open for you to explore at your leisure.” 

“Hm. And we never even got to nap together,” he teased. “But it’s fine. I should probably go home, anyway.”

“Ah, very well, then,” they sounded a bit disappointed. “You are welcome here anytime you, please. Grace us with your presence sometime soon.” 

“Eh- that’s rude. I’ll probably come over for a project or something if we have one. Other than that you won’t see much of me.”

Fuyuhiko threw their shirt at them, picking his bag up.

Tanaka looked over at him and gave the expression of a kicked puppy, before nodding slowly. “Ah… alright,” they said with a sad smile. “I shall see you in class tomorrow, yes?” 

“If I attend.” Fuyuhiko noticed their expression but thought nothing of it. He hadn’t been planning to hang out with them much, fearing he’d open up to them.

“Right,” Tanaka stood, before offering their hand for the other to grab. 

“Eh?” Kuzuryu looked down at their hand.

The other looked at him with an intense expression. They didn’t say anything, pushing their hand forward a bit more.

“The hell are you doing?” Fuyuhiko looked up at them.

“Grasp my cursed hand, mortal,” they instructed. 

“Huh? Why? I thought I'd like, die, or something.” Fuyuhiko stared down at their hand.

Tanaka scoffed and frowned. “Do not question me!” they snapped. They seemed very ardent about this. “You must lock your appendage with mine.”

“Ok, ok. Calm the hell down.” He chuckled, gently grabbing their hand.

The breeder took a breath and squeezed the other’s hand, seeming a bit nervous. They stared down at their hands, making a slightly pained expression. They gripped tighter as they stood there, squeezing their eyes shut.

“You alright? Why’re you doing this?” Kuzuryu was all kinds of confused.

“Silence,” they commanded, looking up at him. They let out a breath and looked back down at both of their hands. The contact didn’t hurt as much as they expected it to. It was far different than a hug. Soon after, they released the yakuza’s hand. 

“Hm, you did not melt... Very well, you are free to go.” 

Fuyuhiko hesitantly nodded, before slightly bowing. 

“Bye.” He waved a bit, making his way towards the door.

Tanaka waved goodbye, watching the other leave. “Farewell, Tiny Warrior,” they said.

And with that, he closed the door behind him, walking back home,

The breeder sighed and let their hand fall by their side. “I love you,” they muttered as soon as they were out of earshot. They looked over at the shirt he had returned and held it in their hand. 

They turned and looked longingly at the front door, and placed it back over the arm of the couch. 

Tanaka continued on with their day, completing all of the chores they had planned.


	11. i think I left my conscience on your front doorstep

The next day, Tanaka walked into class with a heavy heart. They hoped to see Kuzuryu today since the Yakuza had forgotten his tie at their house the other day.

They were pleased to see that he had decided to show up today, and they made their way over to him. 

“Kuzuryu-san,” they said, standing by his desk. “You had forgotten this in my realm. You may thank Mirage Golden-Hawk, Jum-P, for retrieving it for you behind the mattress.” the breeder pulled the tie out from their bag, and handed it to him.

Fuyuhiko looked up at them, eagerly grabbing the tie and putting it back on, muttering a ‘thank you’. 

What he didn’t notice was Pekoyama, standing from the back of the classroom, watching Tanaka like a hawk. 

The breeder smiled a bit, nodding at the shorter one. “You’re welcome. I also brought these for you, if you would like to indulge,” they took out a spare lunch box they had, which was filled with the leftover mochi the two had made the night before. “I stated before, I cannot eat such treats. I advise you to be careful when consuming these, though, as you mentioned that your mortal form rejects the contents of creamed milk.”

Fuyuhiko looked down at the food before pushing it away. 

“I’m fine. I’m not hungry.” He crossed his arms. “Stop giving me gifts like that,”

Tanaka blinked and sadly put it back into their bag. They nervously fidgeted with their scarf before bowing. “Of course,” they said as if they were reciting a script. “Please forgive me.”

“E-Eh?! Why the hell are you apologizing?” Fuyuhiko uncrossed his arms, placing his hands onto the desk. “I told you to knock it off,”

Confused, the breeder rose. “I am apologizing because I was performing unwanted behavior all this time,” they explained. “And, you are meant to apologize when you do such things, yes..? That is how humans behave.”

“It’s whatever! If I told you to stop apologizing to me, I mean it.” Fuyuhiko tensed up. “God, you’re helpless.”

“Ah.. of course…” they nodded. “I will not speak such blasphemy to you once more.” 

Kuzuryu closed his eyes, not responding. He had decided to stand up, and exit the room before Yukizome made it there.

Tanaka watched the other leave, letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding. They walked over to their desk, sitting down and looking at the lunch box with the mochi inside. 

Solemnly, they put it back into their bag and greeted their teacher as she arrived. The breeder tried their best to pay attention to the words being taught, but they found it especially difficult today. 

\--

As the bell rang for lunch, Fuyuhiko had sat under the tree he fell asleep on a few days before. Not expecting anyone to accompany him, he jumped at the sudden voice. 

“Young Master.” Pekoyama calmly greeted. 

“Fuck- what’re you doing here?” He sat up, placing his hands in his lap. 

“My apologies for arriving so suddenly but - what is your relationship with Tanaka?” The swordswoman asked, sitting beside the small gangster. 

“E-Eh? Why do you ask?” Kuzuryu felt his face heat up a bit.

“No reason. They have just been acting a bit  _ differently  _ than they usually do around you. And they had returned your tie, which means you had visited them recently, correct?” 

Fuyuhiko sat there. Peko had just solved their friendship like a puzzle as if she were there with them. 

“We're nothing. Just classmates. Now leave me the hell alone- and stop with the ‘Young Master’ stuff.” He crossed his arms, turning away. 

“Alright.” Pekoyama nodded, before quietly standing up and leaving. 


	12. you will be my girl

Sonia Nevermind, the Super High School Level Princess, had been acquainted with Tanaka from the beginning of their career as attendees of Hope’s Peak Academy. She had grown close to them, so she could tell when they were happy, sad, angry, or, in love.

But, she couldn’t quite figure out where the breeder stood with their relationship with Kuzuryu. She had confided that they had developed feelings for the gangster, but it seemed as though all attempts in then serenading him were futile.

She had to find some way to assist her friend, so she went to the only person who would be of some service - Peko Pekoyama.

The Princess managed to catch her before she left. “Pekoyama-san!” she called, running after the swordswoman before she left the classroom. “I need to ask you something.” she was breathless by the time she had reached her.

Pekoyama glanced at the blonde, tilting her head.   
“Yes, Sonia? Is there something you need from me?”

“You are close to Kuzuryu-san, right? Is it okay if I ask you a question?”

“Not that it concerns you but.. that is correct. What is it you’re wanting to know?” She turned fully to the princess.

Sonia nodded, folding her hands and holding them in front of her. She looked around and noticed that everyone else had left the classroom for lunch, so it was safe to speak. “You must not tell anyone this, but Tanaka-kun has feelings for Kuzuryu-san. They are trying their best to show him that they like him, but from what I can tell, they haven’t been successful. If you may, could you tell me a few things that Kuzuryu-san enjoys? I would like to assist my friend.” 

Peko stood there for a moment. “I thought as much.” She sighed.   
“I’m afraid I don’t know how Kuzuryu is when it comes to this kind of stuff but— I know it will be difficult for Tanaka. He’s not exactly the type to express his feelings, or show that he’s enjoying something, so they may have to force affection upon him at times. If he didn’t like it he’d walk away from them.” She thought. “My apologies for not being much help,”

Sonia nodded, listening to what the other was saying. “Hmm, I understand. Say, do you know if Kuzuryu-san even fancies masculine-presenting people…? That may be why Tanaka-kun is struggling… I know that Souda-kun wasn’t aware that I did not fancy men…” 

“I’m- not sure..” Pekoyama began, “I do not think Fuyuhiko cares. If he can find someone who truly cares for him and won’t manipulate him that’s all he wants. Then again, I’m not too smart when it comes to Fuyuhiko and relationships.”

The princess nodded and took Peko’s hands into her own. “That’s alright, Pekoyama-san! Thank you a lot for your help!” she smiled, closing her eyes. “Perhaps we could work together to get our friends to realize that they’re meant for each other?” 

Peko chuckled to herself, nodding. “If that is what you wish for, Sonia.”

She grinned. “Yes, of course! The two of us will play cupid,” Sonia giggled, letting go of the other. “Sonia and Pekoyama, Super High School-Level Matchmakers!” 

The swordswoman blushed a bit, shaking her head. “You’re getting very excited over something so small,”

“Don’t be silly, this is a pivotal moment we are witnessing!” she made an intense expression, holding a finger up. “We are in high school, and we only get to experience this once! We must make sure that Tanaka-kun and Kuzuryu-san get the high school romance they deserve. As Miss Yukizome says, there is nothing good about being a rotten orange!” 

Peko nodded. “I suppose you’re right. Fuyuhiko has never made friends, I'm surprised Tanaka got the chance to even talk with him,” She thought for a moment. “But we shall have fun, right?” Peko looked down at the beaming princess.

Excitedly, Sonia nodded. “Yes, we shall! In Novoselic, I often helped my citizens confess to their loves, and many joined together thanks to my help.” she looked up at Pekoyama with a determined look. “So, Pekoyama-san, let’s work together to bring those two closer!” 

She paused, before nodding and patting the others head. “Very well.” Pekoyama smiled. 

Sonia giggled and leaned into her hand. “What shall be our first order of business, Pekoyama-san?” 

“Hm. Perhaps we could inform them we are going to the park, and not arrive. We can hang out together, while they are forced to do the same away from us.” Peko closed her eyes.

“Oooh, that is a great idea!” she clapped her hands together and looked up at the swordswoman. “How devious… the two will never see it coming!” 

“Aha, I suppose it is quite devious.” Peko smiled, pulling her hand away.

“Okay, Pekoyama-san. Let us meet this Saturday, I will bring lunch for us to eat at the park,” Sonia nodded and bowed. “Thank you for doing this with me!” 

Peko blushed a bit, shaking her head. “You do not have to do so much, I will be alright simply hanging out with you. There is no need to thank me.”

Sonia pouted her lip. “Nonsense, Pekoyama-san! It is my pleasure,” She grabbed her hands again. “It will be so much fun, I promise!” she smiled and closed her eyes. 

“If you insist..” Peko looked to the side, smiling a bit. “And please, call me Peko.”

Sonia opened her eyes and beamed, nodding excitedly. “Oh, of course! I will look forward to seeing you, Peko!” she said. 

“I am as well.” She nodded, before bowing and exiting the classroom.


	13. you're obsessed, just let me go

Tanaka arrived at the park at Sonia’s request. They wore more casual clothes - it was a little chilly today, so they wore an open hoodie with a band tee underneath. They wore a pair of jeans with a red leather belt and a chain attached. They still daunted their scarf, of course. 

They looked around for the princess, but all they were greeted with was none other than Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. They were confused for a moment. Had they gone to the right spot? They felt their phone vibrate in their pocket, and they pulled it out. It was a text from Sonia. 

‘go talk to him, lovebirds!’

Ah, fuck. 

Kuzuryu had looked just as shocked at Gundham, putting his phone into his pocket. Fuyuhiko had been wearing black ripped jeans, with a large beige T-shirt placed over a long-sleeved black one, tucked into his pants. 

He stared at the breeder, crossing his arms.

Tanaka sighed, walking over to the Yakuza. “Greetings, mortal,” they said, an exasperated expression on their face. 

“Hey,” He muttered, looking at them for a split second and quickly looking away, blushing a bit.

“I assume you were summoned here as well?” they inquired. 

“Mhm, I should’ve known better than to trust Peko. She barely ever goes out.” Fuyuhiko chuckled a bit, closing his eyes.

Tanaka smiled a bit, looking down at their phone. “Yes… I was to meet Sonia here. It appears the two worked together.”

“At least it’s you that's here. If it were anyone else I would’ve punched them without hesitation.” He grinned at them, before walking over to a swing.

“Hah! You wouldn’t,” they chuckled, following behind. 

“You underestimate me. You forgot how aggressive I am towards other people.” He giggled, sitting on the swing and slightly moving back and forth. 

The breeder shook their head, letting out a laugh. “I suppose,” they stood by the swing, watching the other. Hesitantly, they looked away. “Is it alright if I ask you a question, however?” 

“Hm? What?”

He looked up at them.

“If I may, you behave differently than when we are alone. I was confused when we spoke in class yesterday… I must admit that I… don’t understand humans very well. I often cannot tell when mortals like or dislike something. Do you truly wish for me to stop bringing you gifts..?” 

Fuyuhiko stopped, sighing. “I’m just— not the best with affection, alright?”

Tanaka nodded, folding their arms. “I understand,” they said. “If it would be alright, may you be more clear when you speak to me? Human tones and metaphors - such as sarcasm - often confuse me.” 

“Ah— I can try,” He opened his eyes, looking them in the eyes. 

The breeder smiled a bit. “Thank you,” they said cheerfully. “I hope it is not too much trouble. But enough of that, how are you today?”

“I’m fine.” He shrugged. “How about you?”

“I am doing well,” they replied. “I was expecting to speak with Sonia today, but… the two of us know that isn’t going to happen.” Tanaka chuckled a bit. 

“Sorry if you can’t enjoy yourself around me.” He awkwardly smiled, beginning to slowly swing again.

Tanaka quickly shook their head. “No, that is not what I meant,” they said. “It is a pleasant surprise to meet you here instead. I was hoping to see you soon, however, I was unsure if it would be alright with you since you specified that you did not wish to hang out.” 

The gangster blushed, looking away. “Alright,”

The breeder scratched the back of their neck nervously. Jesus fucking christ you losers just kiss already-

“Is there anything you wish to do while we are here?”

“Mm, not really. Wanna swing with me?” Fuyuhiko patted the swing beside him.

Tanaka nodded, taking a seat on the swing. They hadn’t been to a park since they were young. 

The Yakuza took their hand in his, giving them a small smile. He slightly shivered at some breezes of wind, closing his eyes once more.

Tanaka was caught off guard by the gesture, looking down at their hands. They blinked for a moment, and returned the smile, hesitantly intertwining their fingers. The breeder noticed the other was shivering and looked over at the bench that was on the other side of the park. 

“Would you like to rest there?” they suggested, pointing to it. 

“Er- sure,” He stood up, pulling his hand back and sitting on the bench.

Tanaka followed, sitting next to the Yakuza. This time, they allowed themselves to sit a bit closer. Nervously, they grabbed his hand again, sinking a bit into their scarf and looking away.

Fuyuhiko hesitantly grabbed back, resting his head on their shoulder and yawning. 

The breeder sighed, curling up next to the other. It was nice, he was warm. They felt a smile grow on their face, closing their eyes.

The yakuza hugged their arm to his chest once more. 

“Er- are you fine with that?”

The other nodded, looking over. “Yes. You have permission. I `1do not mind when you touch me.” 

Fuyuhiko nodded, snuggling up to their arm and getting comfortable.

The two sat like that for a while, until Tanaka took notice of a squirrel passing by. They quickly sat up excitedly, looking at it. 

“Hm..?” Fuyuhiko opened one eye, looking at the squirrel as well.

Tanaka moved and kneeled onto the ground, slowly approaching the animal. They called for it, making a little ‘tsk, tsk’ sound. After a moment, it approached them, and the breeder gently patted it on the head. 

“What’re you up to?” they asked as if the animal would respond to them. They spoke in a gentle voice, one that they only used for their companions. It was sweet. 

Fuyuhiko smiled, hugging his knees. “Cute.” Kuzuryu chuckled.

Tanaka pet the squirrel, before it decided that it wanted to leave. They sighed, watching their new friend leave before returning to Kuzuryu’s side.

Kuzuryu watched them, poking their nose. “It’s nice to see you when you’re not going on about how much of a god you are.” He teased, giggling.

The breeder pouted, looking away. “Oh, silence,” they lightly hit him on the shoulder. “You act as though you do not do the same.”

“I do not.” He grinned, pinching their cheek. 

They stuck their tongue out and pushed the other’s hand away with a chuckle. “You do, and you sound like this, ‘My name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Super High School-Level Yakuza… I’m super tough.’” they mocked. 

“Shut up before I make you.” He snickered, flicking their forehead.

They dramatically let out a cry, pretending to be hurt. They flopped backward onto Kuzuryu’s lap, draping an arm over their eyes. “You have defeated me. Tell Sonia I care not for her Novoselic pudding.” 

Fuyuhiko blushed a bit, shaking his head. “Oh, I will.” Kuzuryu snickered, ruffling their hair.

Tanaka laughed, grinned up at the other. “I am only joking. I’m still alive.” 

“No, really?” He flicked them once more, before laying back and sighing.

“Bleh,” they went limp, their arms hanging off the side of the bench. “What a dreadful day, I have been slain… how will the earth go on without me?”

“Oh, no! How will  _ I _ go on without you.” Fuyuhiko played along.

“We are doomed. This world is set for damnation!”

Fuyuhiko giggled. “Oh, Tanaka.” 

The breeder laughed as well, patting the yakuza’s cheek. “I tricked you again! Nothing can defeat me that easily!”

“I can.” Fuyuhiko snickered, gently slapping their hand away.

They huffed. “Hm, fine then. Only you.”

“Damn right.” He grinned, resting his head on the back of the bench.

Tanaka pouted and poked the other’s cheek. “Don’t be so smug,” they chuckled.

“I’m not smug. I’m just telling the truth.” He slapped their hand away once more, looking down at them.

“Well, I suppose…” they closed their eyes and grabbed his hand again, tracing the lifelines on his palm.

Kuzuryu blushed, awkwardly looking away and letting a shaky sigh out.

Tanaka looked up at the other and smiled a bit. “If your lifelines line up on both of your palms, it means you are to live a long life with a happy marriage,” they said. 

“You believe that shit?” Kuzuryu looked down at them, his face still a bit red.

They raised a brow and chuckled. “Of course I do,” they replied. “It’s nice to think about, don’t you agree?”

“Eh. It’s some childish nonsense.” He shrugged, before running his fingers through their hair.

“Even so,” they laced their fingers with his. “Those wive’s tales gave me hope sometimes.”

“Whatever makes you happy, then.” He chuckled, trying to hide the fact he was blushing like crazy.

Tanaka didn’t notice and snuggled against the other. They had to admit, Kuzuryu’s thighs made a good pillow. 

The yakuza blushed, even more, turning his head away. He went to say something, but couldn’t think of anything to say.

The breeder honestly could fall asleep right there. They were struggling to keep their eyes open. “So,” they began, yawning a bit. “Would you like to participate in any activities while we are here?”

“Uh, w-whatever is fine..” He stuttered out, stiffly putting his arms by his sides.

“Hm,” they rubbed Kuzuryu’s knuckles with their thumb, allowing their eyes to fall closed. “I am not sure what I would like to do, either.”

“A-Ah, yeah-“ He looked away even more, shutting his eyes. 

“Are you alright?” they asked, opening their eyes to look up at him. They let go of the other’s hand for a moment, unsure if he was uncomfortable. 

“I’m fine-, uhm,” He nervously held their hand again, looking down at them for a split second.

Tanaka gave the other a small smile, then brought his hand to their lips, pressing a kiss into it. 

His eyes widened, and he froze. 

“What the hell..?! Are you crazy,” He sounded angry, but his face and actions said otherwise. Fuyuhiko took his hand back, burying his face in his hands.

The breeder looked at him for a moment and chuckled. “I believe this is revenge,” they said, sitting up. 

“Fuck you.” He muttered out, turning his back to them.

Tanaka pouted and took Kuzuryu’s face into their hands. “Come, now. I was only teasing.” they laughed. 

Fuyuhiko stared at them for a while, unsure how to respond. So, he just muttered nonsense and looked away.

Gundham looked at the other for a moment, then gently rubbed their thumb against his cheekbone. 

“The fuck are you doing,,” He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Tanaka closed their eyes, then leaned in and kissed Kuzuryu on the lips. It didn’t last long, only a second, but they felt their heartbeat at ten miles an hour and a tingle all over their body.

Fuyuhiko froze, processing what just happened. He didn’t know how to react, so he just stood up and ran. He didn’t know where to, but he ran.

“Kuzuryu-san?!” they tried to grab him, but he was long gone. They cursed at themself, shaking their head.

Fuyuhiko had run to the school. He didn’t know how the hell he ended up there out of all places, but it didn’t stop him from sitting behind the school, looking up at the stars and trying not to think about what just happened. 

But, the thought kept coming back, causing his heart to race. He denied it with everything he had, though, There's no way he could love someone that easily- or at least have someone love him that easily. 

Meanwhile, Tanaka sat on the bench, on the verge of tears. They had just ruined the only other friendship they had. They were foolish to think that someone would be able to fall in love with them. They were far too much for anyone to handle - Kuzuryu probably saw them as a burden. Perhaps he was only being nice to them out of pity, as everyone else was. 

They curled up on themselves anxiously, grabbing a hold of their Hellhound Earring. They rolled it between their fingers in an attempt to calm down, fighting the tears that threatened to fall from their eyes. 

Fuyuhiko pulled his phone out, pressing on the breeder's contact. Hesitantly, he sent them a text. 

_ Sorry for the sudden exit. _

Fuyuhiko waited for a reply.

Tanaka heard a ping come from their pocket, and shakily they took it out. They opened the text, and frantically read it. 

_ no, i should be the one apologizing. it was erroneous of me to do something of that nature without consulting the other. i understand if you are angered by me and my actions. _

Kuzuryu sighed.

_ nono- i. don’t know how to explain it. i was fine with it i just, didn’t know how to react. don’t feel at fault, alright? _

_ it did not make you upset? _

_ no. it didn’t. _

_ oh, _

**_ read 8:23 PM _ **

Tanaka sighed and put down their phone, sitting in thought for a moment. Does this mean that Kuzuryu felt the same way? Or, did it simply not bother him? It was all so confusing. Humans were an odd bunch. But, they wouldn’t be able to rest easy unless they receive an answer.

Hesitantly, they opened their texts.

_ i am not sure how else to convey this, so forgive me for my bluntness. _

_ kuzuryu, i’m in love with you. i do not mind if you do not feel the same way. i just figured i’d tell you, as i have been keeping this from you.  _

**_ read 8:30 PM _ **


	14. only if you knew how much i liked you

It had been two weeks since Kuzuryu read that message. He didn’t know how to respond- and in fact, he wasn’t planning on talking to them until he was forced to. 

He was going to end the friendship- (or whatever it was at that point) before they could do anything to manipulate and hurt him. Before they could see him for who he truly was, and get along with him. 

He didn’t need friends, he never did. Maybe befriending someone was a big mistake that he should’ve never made. 

Maybe letting his guard down, and catching feelings was also a mistake. 

He had seen them around class every day he decided to attend, awkwardly looking at them and immediately looking away. 

But, after almost a whole month of avoiding and ignoring them, 

Pekoyama had decided to take action. Because of course, she noticed. If it was related to Fuyuhiko, Peko knew all. 

Kuzuryu walked his usual route home before a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him into an alleyway. 

“Young Master.”

Her voice was usually calm- but this time it showed disappointment and annoyance. 

“Peko- what the hell are you doing?!” He grabbed his arm back, crossing his arms. 

“I am extremely disappointed in you. I thought you would finally stop with your ego and make a friend.” She glared down at him. Angry Peko was a rare sight to see, but it was terrifying once it happened. 

“I- what-“

“Silence. Sonia told me Tanaka had been  _ crying  _ one night because of you.” Peko shook her head, sighing. 

Fuyuhiko just stood there, looking away and scoffing. “So what? Crying because they couldn’t fuck me over?”

“This is exactly what I’m talking about. That mindset of yours is going to ruin your life- and only chance at friends.” Peko crossed her arms. 

Kuzuryu froze. 

“I don’t need friends. I don’t want them either.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Kuzuryu. Maybe you will eventually open your eyes and see people care about you. Just like Tanaka did.” 

Pekoyama turned to leave, and after a beat of silence, she said one last thing.

“I’d advise you to speak to them. After not doing so in a month.”

And with that, she left.

Fuyuhiko placed his hands in his pockets, returning his route home.


	15. darling, im right here

Tanaka hadn’t been attending classes as of late, in fear of Kuzuryu seeing them. They felt terrible. They had completely ruined their chances of making friends with someone on their own. 

They sat at home most of the time, caring for their animals. If they could count on one thing, it was that their beasts wouldn’t abandon them.

As they passed by their kitchen, they sighed and looked at the pile of cookie cutters they hadn’t put away after they had washed them. Sadly, they put them back in their box, assuming that they’d never see the light of day again. They muttered a small ‘sorry, mama,’ and walked back upstairs. 

They sat down in their bed, aimlessly scrolling through the channels of their TV and occasionally texting Sonia. The two usually texted every day, but lately, they just hadn’t had the energy to respond to the princesses’ always excitable messages. When she offered to do something, they simply didn’t read it. 

They were right from the beginning. They didn’t require affiliation with humans. All they brought was trouble. What a fool they were for thinking they had a chance to find a good one. 

Bootsie jumped onto the bed and the breeder smiled, petting the small cat. 

At least they had their animals.

Fuyuhiko had been staring at his texts with Gundham for a while, wondering if he should take Pekos' advice. Maybe she was right but even if Gundham used to like him, there’s no way they did now. Not after he had treated their friendship like nothing and cut off all contact with them. 

Fuyuhiko sighed, heading down to his kitchen, and pulling a gallon of almond milk out. He glanced around the room before getting to work. 

An hour or two had passed and the Yakuza finishing writing a note and taping it to a purple box. 

The gangster made his way out the door, throwing a jacket and shoes on.

Fuyuhiko knocked on Tanaka's door, placing the dark purple box down and quickly walking back to his house so they couldn’t get the chance to see him leave.

\--

Tanaka heard a knock at their door. They jumped up at the sudden sound and debated not even answering. Quietly, they looked outside of their window to see who it was, and strangely enough, they didn’t see anyone. They thought they saw the outline of a person, but it wasn’t there long enough for them to make out who it was. 

After a moment, they walked downstairs and opened the door, only to be greeted with a gift at their doorstep. They blinked and picked it up, examining the exterior. 

They looked around for the sender, but no one was there. They turned around and closed the door, and walked back upstairs to their room with their present. 

The breeder sat on their bed and read the note attached to the box.

_ Hey. I’m guessing you might be able to tell who this is by the handwriting, but in case you can’t, it’s Fuyuhiko. _

_ In the box is vegan mochi. It was a bitch to make, but I thought you’d like to try, right? This is really half-assed, but yes, I am apologizing. You probably know the reason but, I ignored you for so long because i’m a coward. I didn’t like the idea of actually liking someone. I’m gonna be honest with you, I never believed you when you said you enjoyed hanging around me- or when you wanted to be friends, but according to Sonia I thought wrong.  _

_ I’m sorry for acting the way I did, I guess, and i’m not expecting you to forgive me over some mochi and a note but know that - I am sorry.  _

  * _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_



Tanaka read the note over and over again, blinking a bit. They smiled, opened the box, and picked up one of the mochi balls. They were sort of sloppily made - but it was still nice. They took a bite of the treat. It was good.

They felt their eyes water. 

Tanaka looked over at their phone, picking it up. They opened up their texts with Fuyuhiko, staring down at it. 

_ you made them well. _

_ glad you think so. _

_ you remembered how to make them? _

_ of course. that was one of the first times i’ve ‘hung out’ with someone. pretty unforgettable. _

_ i cant say that was the first time i’ve spent time with another, however, it was my first time i had someone over at my abode. _

_ sorry if they’re sloppy. i was in a rush. _

_ they’re delicious. _

_ really? then, i’m glad you’re enjoying them. _

_ mhm. i hope you’re doing well. _

_ i’m fine. _

_ youre sure? _

_ yes. _

_ how are you? _

_ fine _

_ i don’t believe that for a second, but alright. are the devas good? _

_ yes. they recently got an upgrade to their kingdom. now they may improve upon their stamina whilst enjoying themselves. _

_ that’s good, then. _

_ i forgive you.  _

Fuyuhiko stared at his screen, unsure of how to reply. 

_ why? all i did was give a note and mochi, _

_ you showed that you are sorry… how could i not accept that apology? _

_ i don’t know. maybe because i was an ass during our whole friendship and ignored you for almost a month? _

_ you are remorseful. it’s alright. i understand not knowing how to react to things. _

_ you must have the bar set low. i don’t even know why you’re talking to me right now but,  _

_ i’m glad you are. _

Tanaka smiled, longingly looking at their phone. 

_ may i ask you a question? _

_ Yeah? _

_ was it weird?  _

_ when i kissed you, i mean. _

Fuyuhikos face heated up, as he thought of a response. 

_ the hell do you mean weird? _

_ my apologies. i just wanted to inquire if… it was bad? if that is how mortals word it. _

_ bad? i, _

_ nevermind _

_ no. it wasn’t bad. _

_ well, thats one good thing at least. _

_ yyeah, _

_ what’re you doing? _

_ watching tv, more or less. i am mostly switching between what is playing on the television and the alerts on my cellular device… which is mostly just the bird application.  _

_ ok. _

_ is it fine if i’m like _

_ there in 2 minutes. _

_ , _

_ oh, sure _

_ okay. _

And with that, Fuyuhiko shoved his phone into his pocket, walking to their door.

\--

Tanaka got up and opened the door. They were far from presentable, their hair wasn’t styled and they were in their pajamas, but they didn’t care. 

“Hello, Kuzuryu-san,” they greeted.

“Fuyuhiko.” He corrected, bowing a bit and stepping inside, removing his shoes. 

Fuyuhiko shivered a bit, seeing as though he had just walked to Gundham’s house in cold weather only wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt.

Tanaka looked away, a slight blush on their face. “Right,” they closed the door behind him. 

“Fuck. Do you have a blanket?” He looked up at them, basically hugging his arms to his chest.

The breeder looked back at him, snapping back into reality. “Yes, right away,” they walked over to their couch and pulled out a small bin that had old, yet cozy, blankets. They handed Kuzuryu a fluffy one, wrapping it around his shoulders. 

Fuyuhiko held the blanket close to him. 

“Can we go to your room?” Kuzuryu looked up at them.

Tanaka nodded hesitantly. They led their guest upstairs, opening the door to their room for him.

The gangster stepped inside, immediately sitting in the top corner of their bed, hugging his knees to his chest. 

Fuyuhiko then patted beside him, looking at the breeder.

The breeder sat beside him, back to a healthy distance. They sat cross-legged, focusing on the creases in the carpet.

Fuyuhiko looked over at them, staring at them for a while, before hesitantly resting his head on their shoulder. Fuyuhiko kept their bodies a bit apart, even though he wanted to just wrap his arms around them. 

Tanaka tensed up a bit, then relaxed. They sighed, moving closer to the Yakuza, before wrapping their arms around him. 

The gangster blushed in response, and as much as he wanted to curse at them and tell them to get off, he weakly wrapped his arms back around them, sighing. 

“I already said this but- I’m sorry-,”

“It’s alright,” they said shakily. The breeder buried their face in his shoulder, holding onto him tightly. “don’t go, please.” they muttered.

“I- I won’t,” he quietly replied, awkwardly placing a hand on their back.

“Do you promise?”

“Only if you do,”

The breeder nodded against him, gripping tighter. “I swear upon my name I won’t leave you,” they said.

“A-Alright,” He nodded as well, slowly rubbing their back, closing his eyes.

“Do you swear, too…?”

“I promise,” Fuyuhiko reassured.

They smiled weakly, hugging the other tighter. 

“I love you,” they said hesitantly. 

Fuyuhiko stayed silent, tensing up. He had never been told those words- how was he supposed to react?

So, he just awkwardly nodded.

Tanaka sighed, letting go. They pulled away and looked off, fidgeting with their scarf. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I understand if you don’t feel the same way. Do not feel the need to pity me.”

Fuyuhiko closed his eyes. 

“Knock it off with that.”

They sunk further into their scarf, shaking their head. “No, it’s fine,” they muttered. “I am the epitome of evil. I do not wish for you to bear the same curse I do.” 

Kuzuryu sat there for a moment, before leaning forwards and cupping their face. 

“I love you, dumbass. I’m not gonna treat someone I care about like they don’t matter,” The gangster blushed, before hesitantly kissing them.

Tanaka was caught off guard, before closing their eyes and returning the kiss. They gripped the end of his shirt for stability, feeling their eyes fill with tears.

The yakuza pulled away, turning his back to them and burying his face in his hands.

They were left breathless, looking down at him. They quickly moved his hands away and rested their forehead on his. A few stray tears dripped down their chin as they smiled. 

“I love you, too.”

Fuyuhiko awkwardly sat there, before wiping a few of their tears. 

“Why the hell are you crying,”

They sniffed and chuckled, shaking their head a bit. “To think someone like you would care for me,” they replied, “I never could’ve fathomed such a thing.”

Fuyuhiko blushed even more, turning his head away. 

“I’m not  _ that _ special— I don’t know why-“

They grabbed his hand, frowning. “You are to me.”

“Like I said. Your bar is set too low.”

Tanaka furrowed their brows and grabbed his face. 

“Hey,” they said firmly, taking a breath. “Shut the hell up.”

Fuyuhiko paused, looking at them. 

“Watch your fucking mouth.”

They smiled, their expression softening. “Even if you don’t believe so,” they began, grabbing one of his hands. “You are the expression of greatness, a deity to trump all demigods. To be able to bask in your light melts the heart of this poor, unfortunate soul.” 

Kuzuryu turned his head away once more, his face red. 

“Alright, that’s enough,” He mumbled.

Tanaka chuckled, before looking away a bit. 

“May I kiss you again?” 

“H-Huh?” Fuyuhiko blushed even more if possible, “I-If you want-“

They cupped his face and gently locked their lips. They noticed that he tasted like sweets. It was nice.

The gangster was extremely tense, as he placed his hands on their shoulders.

They pulled away, looking at him. “Are you okay?” they asked.

“I-I’m fine,” He mumbled, extremely flustered.

“I can stop-”

“No-! It’s fine,” Kuzuryu answered a little too quickly, crossing his arms and looking away.

Tanaka nodded and kissed him again, placing one of their hands on his chest for support. They were not the best at it, but they were trying.

Fuyuhiko returned the kiss, grabbing one of their hands. After a while he pulled away to breathe, burying his face into one of their pillows. 

“How long have you been waiting to do this?” He teased, snickering.

The breeder went bright red, huffing. “Is that truly relevant?” they muttered. They chuckled as well, leaning over and patting Kuzuryu’s head. 

“Yeah. You just kissed me like- 4 times in a row.” The gangster had yet to remove his face from the pillow.

They sighed, sitting on their knees. “I’m not sure,” they admitted. “Perhaps the second time we hung out, as mortals call it.”

“Really? Damn. Why?” Fuyuhiko laughed, pulling the blanket over himself.

“Oh, well,” they rubbed the back of their neck. “Perhaps it is because you’re attractive to me.” 

“I’m,” Fuyuhiko repeated, not daring to remove his face from the pillow now. He exhaled, pulling the blanket over his head.

The breeder chuckled and laid down next to him. “What made you decide to reciprocate my feelings?” they asked.

“Huh? I- don’t know,” Fuyuhiko began. 

“I guess it’s because no one has ever been- ‘nice’ to me.” Kuzuryu shrugged.

“I don’t understand why anyone wouldn’t be,” they replied. “You humans are truly judgemental.”

“It’s because I push all of them away.” He chuckled, finally removing his face from the pillow and taking a breath of fresh air.

“Hm? Why is that?” 

“I’m not explaining.” He looked away, snuggling up to the blanket.

Tanaka nodded, letting out a happy sigh. “That’s alright,” they said. “You don’t need to. Words are confusing.” they debated going over and cuddling with him, but deciding against it.

Fuyuhiko nodded, before taking another one of their pillows and hugging it to his chest, closing his eyes. 

The breeder looked over and scooted closer to him. They wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, resting their head against his shoulder.

Fuyuhiko blushed, looking down at Gundham who had just replaced the pillow he was holding. He awkwardly wrapped his arms back around them, shutting his eyes.

They smiled and kissed his forehead, pulling the blanket over both of them. The breeder sighed and caught Kuzuryu’s sleepiness, letting out a small yawn.

Fuyuhiko buried his face into their chest, struggling to stay awake at this point. 

“Are you sure you wanna sleep? I don’t like coming over and just sleeping,”

The breeder nodded, opening their eyes. “It’s alright,” they assured. “You being here is enough for me.” 

The gangster found himself blushing again, shaking his head. “Will, you ever take a break from the compliments?”

“I am simply being honest,” they said, using Kuzuryu’s own words against him. 

“Fuck you too.” Fuyuhiko snickered, now hugging his knees.

“Watch your fucking mouth,” Tanaka scolded. 

“Hey. Stop fucking cursing.” Fuyuhiko flicked them.

They pouted. “I learned it from you…” 

“Yeah, now no more of it. I told you you were too innocent for it and it didn’t sound right.” He chuckled, grinning.

“Alright,” they said, frowning. “I’m not innocent like I said before.”

“Are you gonna make me prove you wrong again?” He raised an eyebrow, looking up at them.

Tanaka huffed and closed their eyes, leaning into his shoulder. “No,” they chuckled. “It’s alright.” 

“Yeah. It’s alright cause you know you’re wrong.” Fuyuhiko had a smug look on his face.

They shook their head. “I’m not wrong,” they said, exasperated. “You speak falsehoods.” 

“Whatever you say, then.” Fuyuhiko snickered. “But your red face when I compliment you say otherwise,” he shrugged.

Tanaka sighed. “You’re one to talk,” they smiled a bit. “but I love you, anyways.”

“No! It’s hard to make me blush.” Fuyuhiko bragged, crossing his arms.

The breeder smirked and sat up. “Really, now?” they raised a brow.

“Mhm.” Fuyuhiko closed his eyes, really believing his own lies.

“Well, Fuyuhiko,” they began. “I think you’re really pretty. You have a very nice face shape.” 

Fuyuhiko looked away, gripping onto the blanket. 

“Whatever.”

“Hey!~” they chuckled, poking at his face. “look at me. What’s the matter?”

“No.” Fuyuhiko muttered, tempted to turn his back to them to stop himself from blushing from embarrassment.

Tanaka hugged him from behind, leaning over his shoulder. “What? Why not?”

Kuzuryu didn’t respond, crossing his arms and ignoring their words.

“Please?” they pleaded. 

The Yakuza sighed, turning around and looking at them. 

“There.”

Tanaka smiled and grabbed his face. “Cute.” they complimented. “I am the victor.” 

“Victor? Is there something you’re supposed to be winning? Because you haven’t seen me blush yet. So  _ I'm  _ the victor.” He smirked, flicking them. It was easy for Fuyuhiko, he just had to look away and ignore their affection and focus on something else.

They pouted. “Fine,” they said, defeated. The breeder leaned forward and pecked him quickly on the lips.

Fuyuhiko immediately blushed, huffing and burying his hands in his face. 

“Aren’t you tired of giving so much affection?” He muttered.

“No,” they said simply. Tanaka grinned, pulling away. “If anything, it is something I enjoy.”

“Of course it is,” Kuzuryu rolled his eyes, sighing. 

Tanaka smiled. “Get used to such actions,” they warned,

“Eh?” Fuyuhiko tilted his head.

“I’ll be showing you much affection,” they booped him on the nose. 

“God.” He sighed, smiling a bit, before gently slapping their hand away.

They chuckled, pulling him into a hug and flopping back onto the bed. 

Fuyuhiko shook his head, snuggling up to them and closing his eyes. 

“Alright. I’m taking a nap,”

“Don't do anything fucking weird.” He chuckled. 

“I’m joking,”

The breeder hummed in thought for a moment. “I think I’ll do something weird right now,” they chuckled. “No, I won’t. I believe I will rest as well.” Tanaka ran their fingers through the other’s short hair. 

“Alright,” 

He nodded, before muttering nonsense and falling asleep.

Tanaka sighed and kissed Kuzuryu on his head before falling asleep as well. 


	16. im trying my best, while im howling and barking these songs

The woman walked into the office. She knew that this had been coming. Her son sat outside in the waiting room, his little legs swung, barely reaching the ground. He was to begin the third-grade soon. 

She could barely afford to send her son to school on a full stomach. The headmaster was so graceful enough to allow her son to attend for free, as long as she provided “services.” 

She would do anything to let her son have a better life than she did.

  
The woman closed the door behind her and sat down in the large chair in front of the headmaster.

“Hello, ma’am,” the large man greeted. “I’m glad you were able to attend today,”

“Yes,” the woman replied. “I believe you are here to speak about my son?”

“Correct. He’s already 7, isn’t he?”

“Mhm, and growing very fast.”

The headmaster laughed heartily. “That is very good, very good,” he folded his hands in front of himself on the desk, looking down at the woman. “I must discuss a few things with you, however, regarding his learning.”

The woman blinked, before nodding slowly. “Yes, what is it?”

“Last year, your son was behind on all of his work. He nearly didn’t pass. I believe you remember that his teachers complained that he often refused to cooperate with them.” the headmaster let out a sigh. “Not only that, but he was behind socially as well. He wouldn’t play with the other children during recess and instead hid in the nurse’s office. He often acted out when others would touch him, kicking and screaming at anyone who dared come near.”

“I thought we already discussed this… he is just very shy,” 

“You’re not understanding the point, ma’am…” he took off his glasses and sighed. “Gundham has shown that he cannot behave properly. We may need to put him in a separate class this year.”

The woman sat there for a moment. “You don't mean…”

“Yes, I do.”

“Gundham just needs a little time, is all,” she pleaded. “I’m sure that he will improve before school begins. Please, he has to get a proper education. I don’t want him to end up like me.”

“That’s what you said last year. He is a disturbance to the other children.”  
“I beg of you, just give him one more chance. I’ll teach him well, and…” she took a breath. “I’ll work overtime, for you.” 

The headmaster let out a sigh. “Fine, then. I’ll make an exception, I suppose…” he looked the other up and down. “Tomorrow, then. After you finish work.”

“Thank you,” she said, standing up and bowing. “I’ll do my best to arrive on time, but… the trains don’t run that late at night.”

“I’ll pick you up.”

She nodded and looked away. “Okay.”

She exited the room, and looked down at her son; she crouched down in front of him and took his small hands into hers.

“Gundham, listen to me,” she said quietly. “I know you do not like to play with the other children, but you must try this year. I want you to do your best. You’ll help mama with this, right? You like being a helper.”

The small boy listened to his mother’s words. “I don’t want to.”

“You must try.” she sighed. “Gundham, I need you to do this. When you get older, you’ll need to have an education so that you may take care of yourself. If you don’t try to make friends you won’t be able to do that. Don’t you understand how important this is?”

He stared down, before nodding slowly. 

The woman smiled and placed her hand up. “Thank you,” she said. The boy pressed his palm against hers.

“Come, I’ll teach you to bake today like you wanted to.”


	17. promiscuous girl, ya teasing me

Fuyuhikos eyes shot open, breathing heavily and glancing around the room. Not spotting Gundham, he gulped, desperately looking for the next best thing. 

One of their shirts.

It was perfect, Fuyuhiko stood up in the dark room only dimly lit by candles, making his way up to their drawers. With the poor lighting, he opened the wrong one, finding a small picture of— some type of woman.

The gangster raised an eyebrow, grabbing the picture and setting it on a desk, before continuing and grabbing one of their shirts, digging his face into it. Trying to focus on something other than the nightmare he had just had, he picked the photo up, observing it.

The woman looked similar to Tanaka, and Fuyuhiko guessed (and hoped) they were related, because if not Gundham had a picture of some woman in their room. 

Kuzuryu continued looking at it for a while, before gently placing the photo back in the drawer, lying awkwardly on their bed and wondering where they had gone. 

He was going to confront them about it at some point.

\--

After a couple of minutes, Tanaka walked back into their room. They yawned and rubbed their eyes, lazily flopping back onto the bed next to Fuyuhiko. They were too tired to see if he was awake or not, and they slowly got back underneath the covers.

Fuyuhiko opened his eyes at the sound of the door opening, instantly placing his somewhat shaky hand over theirs, exhaling.

“Where were you?” He whispered.

The breeder grabbed the other’s hand, gently squeezing it. “Bathroom,” they said, their voice slightly hoarse from sleep.

“Alright,” Fuyuhiko said after a moment of silence, before awkwardly sitting up and looking down at them.

“Are you okay?” Tanaka asked, a bit upset that he wasn’t snuggling with them anymore.

“I’m- fine. I just had a nightmare, they fuck me up sometimes but I’m used to it.” Kuzuryu closed his eyes.

The breeder sat up as well, looking over at the outline of the Yakuza. Only half of his face was visible in the low light. “You wanna talk about it…?” they asked.

“It’s fine. Just, stay here.” Fuyuhiko muttered the last part, a bit embarrassed.

They nodded, grabbing both of his hands. They leaned forward and kissed his cheek, sighing. “Lie back down,” they said.

“Eh? Why?” The gangster slightly blushed at the kiss, now facing them.

“I’m tired.”

“Then sleep, dumbass.”

“I can’t.”

“Why? If you’re tired, go to bed.”

“I can’t sleep if you’re not lying with me.”

Fuyuhiko paused for a moment. “Fine,”

“But only if you answer a quick question.”

Tanaka nodded. “What is it?”

“Who's the lady in the photo in your drawer?”

The breeder tensed up a bit, before looking away slightly. “What photo..?”

Fuyuhiko went to go up to the drawer, and grabbed the photo,

“This one.”

Tanaka quickly took the photo from him. “How’d you find this?”

“I was looking for one of your shirts and I opened the wrong drawer. Now answer me. I’m not mad, just curious.”

They let out a sigh, looking down at it. “This is a photo of the Angel who bore me,” they explained. “It’s the only one I have of her.”

“Oh.” Fuyuhiko looked over at them. 

“She’s very pretty.”

“Mhm, she was young here.” they let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. “We weren’t able to afford any photography.”

Kuzuryu nodded.

“That’s all. I just wanted to know.” Fuyuhiko closed his eyes, beginning to feel a bit tired again.

The breeder got up and placed the photo back in the drawer. “It is alright,” they said. “I just wish I had more.”

“At least you still have memories, right?” Fuyuhikos voice went quiet again, as he hesitantly grabbed their bandaged hand.

They gripped the edge of the drawer a bit. “Yes, I suppose,” they muttered. “I did not see her often. So, the memories are scarce.”

“That’s alright,” Fuyuhiko whispered. “You said she’s an angel,? Then I'm sure she’s watching over you. That’s what angels do, right?”

“Even if you can’t exactly see her, she’s still there.” He gave a small smile.

Tanaka nodded slowly, feeling a painful lump in their throat. “Yeah,” was all they managed to say.

“Fuck. I’m sorry for bringing it up,” Fuyuhiko looked at the floor, rubbing the back of their hand with his thumb.

“It’s okay,” they assured. “It’s fine. I do not mind.” 

“It was still rude.” Kuzuryu sighed, letting go of their hand. 

The breeder shook their head and held the Yakuza’s face in their hands. “No, it’s alright.” they patted the top of his head. “No need to worry… she has been gone for a while now.”

Fuyuhiko blushed, nodding. 

“Alright,”

“Let’s go back to bed, okay?”

He nodded once more, backing away from them and sitting on the bed as close to the wall as possible.

Tanaka crawled into the bed and straight-up yanked Fuyuhiko over to them. They hugged him tight and flopped backward onto the mattress.

Fuyuhiko flushed red, his eyes widening a bit. 

“Dumbass-!”

They chuckled, a grin on their face. “Whaaaat?”

“Fuck you.” He muttered, closing his eyes and snuggling close.

“Mhm,” they buried their face in his shoulder, already half asleep. “I love you, too.”

He huffed. 

“I’ll go to the couch if you don’t knock it off.”

“No, you won't,”

Kuzuryu pulled out of their arms, moving to the edge of the bed and going to stand up. “Bye, then.”

Tanaka pouted, quickly grabbing his arm before he could leave. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“I’ll bite you again.” He furrowed his brows.

“You underestimate me when I said that I would muzzle you.” 

“Do it then.”

He placed his hand over theirs.

Tanaka stared at him for a moment. “I-” they sighed. “You know what,” they stood up, walking towards their closet. They rummaged through a bunch of pet supplies, before finding the muzzle they had used for the Hellhound. 

“Alright, get over here.” 

Kuzuryu froze, before walking out and heading to the couch as promised.

The breeder ran after him and hugged him from behind. “No, don’t go! I was kidding,”

“I know, I just like fucking with you.” Fuyuhiko snickered, flopping down onto the couch. 

“Lay here with me or carry me back. I’m not moving.”

Tanaka groaned. “Why must you be this way,” they teased. “I am not in the mood to lie on that small thing. So, I suppose I must escort you back to the bedroom…” 

The breeder easily lifted the other off of the cushion, slinging him over their shoulder.

Fuyuhiko laughed, placing his hands on their shoulders. “If you drop me I'll beat the hell out of you.”

Tanaka smirked and acted as though they were losing balance, letting out a small yelp.

Fuyuhiko quickly pulled out of their arms, placing his hands on their waist and making sure they didn’t fall. “You alright?”

The breeder nodded. “I was only joking,” they chuckled. “I thought you’d scream. Perhaps I was the one who underestimated you?”

“Damn right.” Fuyuhiko grinned, before walking back to their room. Feeling as though he could pass out, he flopped down onto the bed and let a breath out, staring at the door and waiting for Gundham.

Tanaka followed behind the other, lying back down once more. They sighed and closed their eyes, snuggling against Kuzuryu. 

The gangster closed his eyes as well, blushing a bit and awkwardly laying there, unsure how to cuddle. He was also too tired to shoo them off, so he had no choice  _ but  _ to lay there.

The breeder quickly fell asleep, cuddled up against him. They brought their knees to their chest, snoring softly.

The yakuza stared at them for a while, before blowing the candles out and laying back down, wrapping his arms around their waist and burying his face into their chest. 


	18. i asked if you feel this way, you said "yeah, i do,"

The next morning, Tanaka woke up before Kuzuryu as always. They slowly sat up, making sure not to disturb the other in his sleep. They looked at his sleeping figure, caressing his cheek before getting out of bed. 

It was 6 am, and the class was to start soon. They quickly got dressed, then went downstairs to prepare breakfast for the both of them. 

Toast for their guest, and a granola bar for themselves. Easy stuff that they could eat along the way. 

They went back upstairs and fed the devas, before gently shaking Kuzuryu awake. 

Fuyuhiko groaned and turned away, pulling the blanket over himself. 

“Leave me alone,” He muttered.

“We are taking the exams today,” they explained. “You must wake up.” 

“Fuck the exams.” He mumbled, gently slapping their hands away.

Tanaka sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him. “If you do not attend class today, you will not graduate.”

Fuyuhiko didn’t respond. He had already fallen asleep again.

The breeder looked over at him and let out an exasperated groan. They quickly stood up and scooped Fuyuhiko out of the bed, carrying him downstairs.

Kuzuryu opened one of his eyes, before shutting it and grabbing onto their jacket, snuggling up to them and planning on sleeping again.

They took a bite of the granola bar and quickly headed out the door, with Kuzuryu slung over their shoulder. 

Tanaka walked into the classroom, nearly out of breath. They walked over to the Yakuza’s desk and deposited him in his seat, pouting. 

“Wake up,” they instructed, poking him on his cheek.

Fuyuhiko buried his face into his arms, turning his back to them.

“Fuck you.” He muttered.

“We’re already in our place of learning…” they replied. What the hell are they gonna do with him?

“I don’t care. I told you I didn’t wanna be here.” He shot back, angrily shutting his eyes.

“Do you want me to kiss you in front of everyone?”

Kuzuryu blushed, not responding. He lifted his head slightly, waiting for them to go to their desk so he could go back to bed.

“At least try on the exams, will you?” they subtly grabbed his hand, rubbing his knuckles.

He yanked his hand back. “I’m not dumb. It’ll be a breeze, I read the notes you give me so I’ll be fine.” He narrowed his eyes at them, before burying his face in his arms again.

Tanaka nodded, standing back up. “Alright. I’ll see you later, Kuzuryu-san.” they walked back to their desk, setting their belongings on the floor beside them.

Fuyuhiko said nothing in response, lifting his head and sighing.

The breeder pulled out their phone, opening up the texts between them and Kuzuryu.

_ if you fall asleep again i’ll make sure u stay sleep _

Kuzuryu quickly responded. 

_ k  _

_ im serious :/ _

** Read 9:23 AM **


	19. all i wanted was you

The bell rang for lunch, and Sonia quickly pulled Peko away to the back of the class. 

“Peko, did you see that?” she asked, clearly excited.

Pekoyama nodded, a bit shocked the princess had just dragged her like that. 

“Yes, I did.” She gave the blonde a smile.

“Your plan worked! How’d you know that it would?”

“Ah - I read quite a bit of romance novels.” The swordswoman blushed a bit out of embarrassment.

Sonia’s eyes lit up. “You do?” she smiled. “I enjoy literature as well. We should read together sometime!” 

“I’d enjoy that,” She nodded.

The princess giggled and turned back towards the straggling students still left in the classroom. “Now, we must confront Tanaka-kun and Kuzuryu-san!”

“..Confront?” Peko tilted her head.

“Well, they must know that we were the ones who set up their date! It’s only fair we get to tease them a bit.” she chuckled.

Pekoyama hesitantly nodded, closing her eyes. “I see. Although, I’m not sure where they are..”

“Don’t worry, Tanaka-kun will tell me,” she stood close to Pekoyama and pulled her phone out of her purse. She quickly sent out a text to the breeder, and as she said, received a response immediately.

“They’re outside, by the Kamakura statue.”

“Very well. Stay by me, alright? I know the school can get pretty crowded, and I don’t wanna lose you.” 

Peko slightly chuckled, gently grabbing the princess's wrist.

Sonia nodded and held onto her. “Lead the way, Peko-chan!~” she smiled sweetly.

Pekoyama smiled and nodded, making her way to the Kamakura statue. 

Once there, she looked at the Yakuza with a smug look. 

“Hello, Young Master.”

Sonia followed behind, still holding the swordswoman's hand. She waved at the two sitting on the bench. “Hello, Tanaka-kun! Hello, Kuzuryu-san!”

Fuyuhiko glared at the two of them, narrowing his eyes. 

“Hey,”

Tanaka quickly moved away from Fuyuhiko, placing their hand in their lap. “Is there something you require..?”

Sonia let go of Peko’s hand for a moment, walking up to the breeder. “I told you! You didn’t believe me when I said that he’d like you back.”

“Wh-what are you going on about so suddenly?!” Tanaka shot back, blushing.

“You two are together, aren’t you?” 

“Th-The hell are you going on about?! It’s none of your business, anyways!” Fuyuhiko was red as well, raising his fist.

Sonia placed her hands on her hips, firmly looking at the yakuza. “Don’t you say anything, Kuzuryu-san,” she wagged a finger at him. “I’m Tanaka’s best friend, so you better treat them right, okay?”

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms. 

“And since when were we even dating?! It was never confirmed, dumbass.” 

“They carried you in on their shoulder this morning,” the princess rolled her eyes. “It’s obvious. You’re red in the face, anyway!”

Pekoyama chuckled. 

“It’s no use, Sonia. He’ll never admit it.” She pat the princess on the head, holding back laughter because of her red-faced friends.

Sonia sighed and looked over at Tanaka. “If he does something to you, just call me, okay? I’ll take care of it,” she held up her arm, winking. “Let’s go, Peko! I wanna show you my book collection!” she ran back up to the swordswoman, grabbing her hand.

Peko blushed a bit, nodding. 

“Of course—“

“Pft, you wanna tease us about ‘dating’ but look at the two of you.” Kuzuryu grinned, closing his eyes.

Sonia quickly turned around and stuck her tongue out at the Yakuza. “Bye, now!” she waved.

Peko quickly took her hand, turning around and swiftly leaving with a “Farewell.”

Fuyuhiko watched as they left, snickering.

The breeder let out a sigh, shaking their head. “This is what I mean by she is my older sister,” they chuckled.

“I see that.” Kuzuryu looked over at them.

“Mhm, I love her like one, too,” they moved back to the spot they were before, with their head on his shoulder. 

The Yakuza pat their head, sighing. 

“Yeah,”

Tanaka looked up at Fuyuhiko. “If I may, what is your relation with Pekoyama..? You two seem close.”

“Mhm, we’ve been together since we were kids. She’s my best friend,” Fuyuhiko smiled. 

“Is that so?” the breeder nodded. “I see, she is quite trustworthy.”

“Tell me about it. I trust her with my life.” Kuzuryu chuckled.

“I would too,” they smiled a bit and grabbed the other’s hand. “Were you both in the same school?”

“We were homeschooled for a while, but in like, the 8th grade we went to public school together.”

“So you were raised in the same household.”

“Mhm.” Fuyuhiko nodded. “Why?”

“Just curious,” they closed their eyes. “It must be enjoyable, having someone with you while you were growing up.”

“I guess so.” He shrugged.

“I always wanted a sibling,” they said. “I recall regularly asking the angel if I could have a sister.”

“Ah— Pekos is not exactly a sister. And- she’s mature. My little sister Natsumi sucks. She’s annoying as hell.”

“Is she?” Tanaka chuckled. “Yes, I’ve heard that they can be... But it would’ve been nice to have someone to play with.”

“I guess.” Kuzuryu stared at the ground, before closing his eyes. 

“Were you planning on attending the ball next week?” Tanaka asked. 

“You mean the dance? Probably not. Parties make me sick.” Kuzuryu huffed.

“Oh,” the breeder nodded. “I don’t care for them much either, however, what if the two of us went?”

“Together?” He blushed a bit. “Why not.”

Tanaka smiled, sitting up. “You truly mean it?” they were surprised by how quickly he said yes.

“Why would I lie?” Fuyuhiko looked at them.

Gundham shrugged, pecking him on the cheek. “I suppose you wouldn’t.” they giggled. 

Fuyuhiko blushed, flicking them. “Yeah, yeah,”

“What do you plan on wearing?”

“Huh, I dunno. A suit? Isn’t that what people wear to dances?”

They nodded. “I suppose so,” they tapped their chin. “I might not wear one, though.”

Fuyuhiko closed his eyes. “Ok.”

Tanaka lied back down on his shoulder, letting out a sigh. “Loud places make me nervous, though,” they admitted. 

“Then why do you wanna go, dumbass?” Fuyuhiko shook his head.

“Because this is our last year of high school,” they explained. “As our instructor stated, we have to make the most of our time in the establishment. I want to experience it at least once.”

“You’re so cheesy. And so is our teacher.” He flicked their nose, chuckling.

Tanaka pouted. “Oh, hush,” they rolled their eyes. “I’m sure it’ll be alright, as I”m attending with you.”

“Damn right.” He closed his eyes.

The breeder chuckled and gently hit his arm. “You’re truly something else, Fuyuhiko.”

“Hey, don’t hit me.” He glared at them, hitting them a little harder than they did him, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“I hope you are not attempting to duel with me,” they raised a non-existent brow. “Because you are aware that I will be the victor.”

“Really now?” Kuzuryu hit them again.

Tanaka shoved him lightly, grinning. “Yes, I am certain. I overpower you in all aspects!”

“Whatever you say.” Fuyuhiko made an unimpressed face, shoving them back.

The breeder huffed and pushed him a bit roughly. “Don’t doubt my abilities, mortal. You’ll perish.”

The yakuza snickered, shoving him harder this time. 

“You say that all the time.”

“And it still stands,” they grinned, grabbing Fuyuhiko’s wrist and attempting to immobilize him. “I have trained this form to be the best it can be. This will be your downfall.”

Kuzuryu stared at his wrist for a moment, before using his other hand to sneak to their side and tickle them. 

Fuyuhiko stared, waiting for a reaction.

The breeder flinched and yelped, losing their grip on the other. “Wh-what was that for?!” they said through a laugh. 

“So you  _ are  _ ticklish.” He grinned, using both of his hands to tickle them now. 

“Great.”

“A-am not,” they tried to look intimidating, but they couldn’t help but succumb to the other, laughing. “Such a furtive tactic, fiend..!” 

Fuyuhiko snickered. 

“Pft— you should see yourself.” Kuzuryu began tickling them all over, chuckling to himself now and then.

The breeder tried to fight back, pushing his hands away. They were determined to win this ‘fight.’ “I won’t be defeated that easily!” they said, as they were practically rendered helpless.

The blonde thought for a moment, before grabbing both of their wrists in one hand, and tickling them with the other. 

“The sooner you admit it, the sooner I’ll stop.”

They kicked up against him, trying their best to remain composed. “A-admit what? This isn’t over, you villain..!” 

“Or don’t admit it. Whichever you want.” Fuyuhiko shook his head, tickling them faster.

The breeder laughed and managed to squirm their hands out from the other’s grasp. They quickly took the opportunity to push him off of them, momentarily free from the assault. “Ha! You didn’t expect that, did you?” 

“You’re right, I didn’t,”

Fuyuhiko chuckled, cupping one side of their face with his hand. 

Tanaka blushed a bit, blinking. “What are you doing?” they muttered. 

Kuzuryu blinked, tilting his head, leaning in a bit. 

“Nothing, but. Quick question.”

They nodded, their breath hitching in their throat. “Yes?” 

“Did you expect this?”

The yakuza quickly moved his hands back to their stomach, tickling them once more.

The breeder yelped once more, falling onto their back. They tried to grab the yakuza’s hands, but the attempt was to no avail. 

“S-such a sorry trick,” they cursed between laughs.

“It worked though, didn’t it?” The gangster snickered, harshly tickling them. 

“Like I said earlier if you wanna admit you’ve lost I’ll stop.”

“F-fine-!” they quit trying to fight. “You’ve defeated me.”

Fuyuhiko hesitantly stopped, patting their cheek. 

“Damn right I did.” 

The breeder blushed and sat up, turning their back to him. You hurt their pride, look what you’ve done. They let out a ‘hmph,’ and scowled.

Fuyuhiko laughed, before hugging them from behind, placing his chin on their neck. 

“Don't be like that,” Kuzuryu chuckled.

Tanaka crossed their arms and shrugged him off, turning their nose up at him. “I will do as I please,” they replied. “Proceed with caution, mortal.”

This only caused Fuyuhiko to hug them tighter. 

“Aha- are you that upset you lost?” Kuzuryu poked their cheek.

“I did not lose,” they gently smacked Kuzuryu’s hand away. “It was nearly training for my next victory that I will undeniably attain.”

The gangster held back some laughter, burying his face into their neck, and showering them in affection. 

“You lost, but alright.”

“Did not!” they contradicted, hiding their face behind their scarf. “I am Gundham Tanaka, Overlord of Ice. I  _ never  _ ‘lose,’ especially not to a human!”

He placed a kiss on their neck. “Alright.”

The breeder’s face heated up, and they sunk into the fabric more. “I didn’t…”

“It was a tickle fight, Gundham. There’s no need to be such a sore loser.” Fuyuhiko chuckled, tugging their scarf down.

“How dare you accuse me of such a thing,” Tanaka huffed, their face red. “I am not a ‘sore loser,’”

“Yeah, you’re also not cute.” Kuzuryu gently laughed, pulling their scarf down and snuggled up to them. 

“I’m sure if you were in a  _ serious  _ fight, you’d win.”

The breeder blinked and looked away. “O-of course I would,” they proclaimed, attempting to remain composed. “and you are correct, I’m not cute, I’m a fearsome warrior of the demon realms.”

“Mhmm. If you’re not cute, you’re adorable. Admit it.” He closed his eyes, grinning.

“Gh-?!” the breeder looked down at the yakuza, wondering how the hell he managed to render them powerless like this. “What are you saying..?” 

“Huh? What do you mean? I’m calling you cute, dumbass.”

He opened one eye.

“You can’t just make such claims!” they were somehow redder than they were before. “It’s… slander!”

“I’m flirting with you dumbass. I can say this stuff whenever I want.” Kuzuryu smirked.

They kind of buffered for a moment and tried to hide in their scarf (which wasn’t there). “So this is the spell of an incubus…” they muttered, opting to hide their face in their hands instead.

“No, you’re just really easy to make flustered.” Fuyuhiko pried their hands from their face, holding them. 

The breeder kept their eyes shut tight. Maybe if they couldn’t see Fuyuhiko, they wouldn’t be cursed again. “I’m... not.”

“Oh?” Fuyuhiko paused. 

“Tanaka, you’re bright red because I called you cute. You’d probably faint if I kissed you.”

“What kind of outrageous assumption is that?” the breeder opened their eyes, pouting. “I am history’s Greatest Monster! I cannot give in to something like that so easily…”

The gangster snickered. 

“Why’re you so stubborn?” Fuyuhiko said, turning their face towards him and cupping it, giving them a small smile.

“You’re one to talk,” they opposed, frowning. “You are as headstrong as a bull.”

“Shh,” He chuckled, leaning in a bit. 

“You don’t admit to the obvious things, though.”

“I,” they were silent for a moment. “when have I ever done such ludicracy?”

“Just now. Denying when I called you stubborn.” Kuzuryus face was inches away from theirs now.

The breeder gulped - they were a flustered mess. “Well, I am not as stubborn as you are,” they continued to contradict him, but their voice grew quiet. “Difficult I may be, however you are the pinnacle of the meaning.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He chuckled, suddenly pulling away and sitting back.

Fuyuhiko closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze, acting as if nothing just happened.

The breeder made a disappointed noise as he pulled away, their lips chasing his for a second. They blinked, and quickly put their scarf back on. “Hmph,” they sunk into it, the fabric covering nearly all of their face. 

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

He looked over at them.

Tanaka shrugged, turning away. “Nothing is the matter,” they replied simply.

“Alright. I should be heading home, soon,” The blonde stood up, stretching his arms a bit.

“What?” they looked over at him, sounding kind of hurt. “Can’t you stay a bit longer?”

“We’ve been here for almost two hours,” He looked down at them, grabbing his bag. “Why?”

They sighed. “I’ll miss you,” they admitted as if they didn’t spend the night at each other's houses for 2 nights in a row. 

“We’re going to see each other tomorrow, dumbass.” He chuckled.

“Still,” they huffed, standing up as well. “Could you at least kiss me?”

Fuyuhiko blushed a bit, standing on his tippy toes and kissing them on the cheek. “There.”

The gangster turned around quickly, beginning to walk away. 

“See you tomorrow,” He muttered.

Tanaka smiled and grabbed his hand, returning the kiss. “I will see you on the morrow,” they chuckled, letting him go. 

Fuyuhiko flushed red, turning around and walking away quicker than before. 

“Y-Yeah,”

The breeder watched him go, then turned and grabbed their belongings and returned home.


End file.
